fresh starts?
by masOn.x
Summary: rachel and chris are together now but how long will they last and whos the new executive ? .....
1. beginings

Rachel pulled up through the gates of Waterloo Road and smiled at the thought of a new term, no more Max Tyler and the fact that she had spent the last week relaxing and spending it with a man but not just any man Chris Mead. They had got to know each other a lot over the holidays and decided to start seeing each other.

Rachel was quickly brought back to earth as someone knocked on her car window; she wound it down to the site of Chris smiling at her.

"Hey" she smiled

"Are you gunna sit in there all day daydreaming or you gunna come out here and give me a kiss?" Chris beamed.

"Hmm" Rachel chuckled winding up the window and getting out of the car locking it behind her while kissing Chris.

"So who's the new executive then?" Chris asked as they made their way to Rachel's office.

"I don't know they haven't told me anything yet but i just hope they aren't anything like Max"

"And they'll be taking over all of Max's schools?"

"I suppose so, yeah" Rachel said placing her bag on the desk

"Well i suppose that's a good start" Chris smiled leaning against the door and pointing at it

"What?" Rachel asked a little confused

"They haven't put their name on your door"

**_:D let me know what you think .... (yn)_**


	2. unexpected

**second chapter guys hope you like it :P**

"Hey guys" Kim smiled walking into Rachel's office

"Hi Kim you ok"

"Yeah thanks, any word on the executive"

"No unfortunately not, they haven't even turned up yet" Rachel sighed sitting in her black chair

"I wouldn't bet on that he's walking through the door now" Chris watched him out of the window "he's dressed smartly and he's got a nice car Mercedes Benz" he added

"Great, Chris you wouldn't mind taking this morning's assembly for me would you?"

"Course not" he smiled and went off to the hall

Chris came across the new executive at the entrance of Waterloo Road talking to Sambuca Kelly and Lauren Andrews

"Alryt girl's gunna get off to tutor now?"

"Yea" Sam sighed "See ya later sir" Smiling at the executive

"Cya later"

"Chris Mead deputy head" Chris smiled shaking his hand

"Alryt ..." he was cut off from Jennifer from the lea

"I'm gunna go up to the office, you know where you're going yeah?"

"Yea course, I'll be up in a sec just gunna have a chat with Chris"

* *

In the staffroom...

"You never guess who I've just seen from my class window" Tom greeted his colleagues

"And who might that be Clarkson" Steph looked up from making her coffee

"Guess"

"I dunno"

"Guess"

"Just tell us would you Clarkson" Grantly muttered irritated from behind his newspaper

"Alryt keep your hair on Grantly"

Steph, Jo and Ruby burst out laughing to which Grantly was not amused

"And what's so funny" Chris walked in

"Nothin don't worry" Tom smiled

"Just met the new executive seems like a decent bloke"

- - - -

"Hello Rachel"

"Hi Jennifer" Rachel smiled getting up

"Kim" Jennifer smiled as Kim returned the gesture

"The executive should be up..." Jennifer stopped as she heard the new executive walk through the office door "Aa this should be him now"

Rachel got up to greet him and as she was about to shake his hand realised who it was

"Eddie?"

"You already know each other" Jennifer asked

"Umm yeah he used to be deputy here" Kim said as it was clear Rachel was shocked

"Okay well I'll leave you to it I'll be back at the end of the day to check everything's okay" Jennifer smiled walking out of the office

* *

In the staffroom...

"What Eddie Lawson he's a top bloke mate" Tom smiled

"What you already know him?" Chris asked

"Yeah he used to work here he was deputy"

"Did i just here you right Mr Clarkson Eddie Lawson is now our sort of boss"

"Yep"

"Bit of background info for you John Foster's lot" Steph started

"Ow here we go gossip detective on the loose" Grantly sighed

"Ow shut up Grantly I'm only getting them up to scratch, anyway what happened was at the start of the summer term last year Eddie got with Rachel's sister Melissa even though you could so tell he was in love with Rachel and she left because Eddie found out she was a bigamist then he got with Rachel finally and Melissa came back knocked up, i know and they broke up"

There were some shocked faces in the staffroom as they all got a little in site on Rachel's life, Chris just stood there quietly thinking to himself

* *

"Umm Eddie I don't get it i thought you left" Rachel sat down in her seat and regained her composure it always helped her do that and funnily enough Eddie was the one that bought it

"I did but then they offered me a job as executive and I didn't Waterloo Road was in the job description until after I had said yeah"

"Right well were just gunna have to deal with this"

"Come on then best get to the staffroom" Rachel took a few deep breaths then followed Kim and Eddie

* *

As Kim, Eddie and Rachel came through the staffroom door Steph nearly fell off her seat getting up

"You alryt mate" Tom smiled to his best mate "What's going on with the suit?"

"Aaa i know mate it's in the job description though I tried to persuade them but you know they just weren't gunna make any exceptions, i mean come on look at me" Tom laughed he was still the same old Eddie as Rachel cracked a smile

"Eddie might i say you're looking very sharp in your suit"

"Sorry Steph your not my type" the staffroom become filled with laughter

Ruby, Jo and the rest of the staff who didn't know him were sure they were going to enjoy working with him.


	3. finding out

The morning ran smoothly meaning no Waterloo Road dramas like everyone was expecting

It was lunch time and Eddie was sat in the staffroom talking to Steph

"So how's your little one" Eddie's face lit up at the thought of his son

"Michael, yeah he's..."

"No i mean your other one" Steph interrupted

"What other one?" Eddie asked a little confused

"Melissa"

"Ow, no um ... it wasn't mine she only said it was mine so me and Rach would break up"

"Arr Eddie I'm sorry"

"Don't be I'm not, the only thing I'm sorry about is me and Rachel"

"Right anyway I'll see you later Steph" Eddie smiled getting up and walking out the staffroom

He decided to go for a walk around the school when he came across Bolton humming

"You alryt Smiley"

"Yea course sir"

"What you up to?"

"Thinkin of lyrics for ma rap init"

"Cool how far are ya?"

"On ma third verse"

"Keep it up yeah mate, cya later" Eddie smiled thinking it was better him doing that than getting into fights and trouble

"Cya later sir"

* *

"Um Rachel can i talk to you for a minute?" Kim asked wearily making her way into her office

"Yeah course you can Kim what is it?"

"Um well" she started but failed

"Whatever it is Kim you can tell me" Rachel smiled sitting next to her on the sofa

"Well the thing is I'm, I'm um ... pregnant"

"Ow Kim"

"It's Max's Rachel" Kim burst into tears as Rachel comforted her with a hug

They sat like that for a couple of moments before Eddie burst through the door

"Oo bad timing sorry I'll go" Eddie went to walk back out

"No, no Eddie don't worry" Kim faintly smiled wiping her tears away

"You alryt Kim?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks" Kim smiled

"You sure coz if there's something you're not telling me then I'm just gunna have to hold you hostage" Eddie smiled causing Kim to laugh slightly

"There you go my job done, made you laugh and smile"

"I'm gunna go now I'll see you later" Kim said leaving Eddie and Rachel on their own

Rachel sat behind her desk it was sort of like a protective bubble for her

"So what's this i hear about Michela White being good and being able to play the flute?"

"I know since she snuck into court she has really turned a corner and as for the flute that was a shock for everyone" The awkwardness suddenly flew out the window

"Good it's nice to see her and Bolton setting out to achieve something"

"Yeah, yeah it is" Rachel smiled

"So how are you?" Eddie asked trying to carry on conversation

"Yeah I'm good thanks"

"Good"

"How's um, how's um Melissa and you know?" Rachel asked feeling a little awkward

"I dunno i haven't seen her in months"

"What about the baby?"

"I thought you knew" Eddie said looking a little shocked

"Knew what?"

"The baby wasn't mine, she lied"

"What" Rachel gasped

"Hmm was rather shocked myself to be honest" Eddie noted in a pissed off tone

As the bell signalled for the end of the day Jennifer from the lea and Chris walked in

"Hey" Rachel smiled getting up

"Hi Rachel, Eddie just coming to check everything's in order and running smoothly"

"Yeah everything's running smoothly" Rachel smiled

"Well if that's all I'll be on my way" Jennifer smiled

"Yeah thank you, bye"

"Bye"


	4. chapter fOurr x

_**Thanks for the reviews guys (y) **_

_**They'll be more Rhis in the next chapter! x**_

_

* * *

_

A week had passed and Eddie was in his element working as Executive Head, he had visited the other three schools but none of them had that feeling of home like Waterloo Road.

* *

As he walked through the receptionists area to Rachel's office he could have sworn he had just saw something that he really wished he didn't Rachel kissing someone he decided to stand next to the door and listen to what was going on.

"Mr Lawson what are you doing?" Joyce asked a little concerned for his welfare

"Who's in there?"

"Miss Mason and Mr Mead"

"Oww, and remember its Eddie" He smiled

* *

"Chris are you ok, you've been acting a bit weird lately?" Rachel asked concerned.

_Had she done something?_

"Yeah I'm fine, well um you know last week when you found out Eddie was the Executive umm..."

'_O god where is this heading' _Rachel thought to herself as he paused

"Well Steph told everyone about last year"

"And" Rachel started cursing Steph in her mind

"Well it sounded like you and Eddie were really in you know ... well liked each other" Chris said awkwardly

"Chris I'm not being funny but where is this heading"

"Do you still love him?"

...

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Knowing Rachel like Eddie did, she probably would be very grateful to him for getting her out of that sticky situation.

_**Or was it a sticky situation for her?**_

"Alryt Chris" he smiled walking into the office as Chris walked out

"Yeah mate"

"What was that all about?"

"Ow nothing don't worry, was there something you wanted Eddie?"

"Charmin"

"You know i didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah there was something i wanted, just your approval on a party for the 10s and 11s just so they can relax a bit coz of their exams, you know"

"Are you organising it?"

"Certainly am"

"Be my guest then"

"With the help of you, Chris and Kim though" Eddie added cheekily as he walked out of her office before she could answer

* *

"Hey you alryt?" Chris smiled as he walked towards Rachel standing at her car

"Hey yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Good, look about earlier I'm sorry if i made you feel awkward"

"Don't worry about it its fine" Rachel smiled

"I was wondering tonight do you fancy going out for a meal"

"Yeah why not"

"Ok good is about 7 alryt?"

"Perfect" Rachel grinned as Chris returned the gesture

"Cya then" Chris walked off to his car

As she watched Chris drive off she realised she had forgot her laptop

"Oh for god sake"

She walked through the corridors only hearing the sound of her heels clicking along the floor and finally reaching her office she quickly grabbed the laptop and started to speed walk to her car as she wanted to look nice for tonight when something that sounded like laughter caught her attention, it was coming from the PE hall so she thought she best go and check.

As she walked into the PE hall, no one was there then she saw the light coming from the room which had the boxing ring in.

As she stood by the door it was clear who was in there Eddie Lawson and Bolton Smiley

_What the hell are they doing still here?_

* *

_15 minutes ago..._

"Miss Haydock can i nick Smiley"

"The pleasures all yours" Steph smiled

"What av i dun know" Bolton sighed

"Nothing just thought we'd have a little chat"

"Why are going in ere sir?"

"Put the gloves on then" Eddie said chucking Bolton a pair of boxing gloves, then took his blazer and tie off unbuttoning some the buttons on his shirt then placing then the gloves on

"Ready"

"Sir you know I'll chin ya"

"Try it" Eddie laughed

* *

"Your quite good ain't ya sir"

"Used to be a boxer back in the day it was passion just like you"

"Na sir i don't think it's for me anymore dats why I'm concentratin on ma lyrics init"

"Look Smiley i don't think you should give up boxing just because of what happened last year with Rob, you should keep at your dream that's where i messed up my foster dad and trainer pushed me so hard that i ended up giving up but it's the worst thing i could have ever done looking back now"

"Yea"

"Mmm, you've got potential in the boxing industry mate"

"Ya think" Bolton smiled

"I know"

"Cheers sir, cya tomorrow yea" Bolton shook his hand

"Yea sir" Eddie smiled

"Miss" Bolton nodded as he seen her

Rachel smiled then walked into the room

"Hey you alryt?" Eddie grinned

"Quite a speech you gave their"

"Na i just don't wanna see him make the same mistake i did"

"I never knew you used to be a boxer"

"You never asked"

"Mm i guess"

"So how come your still here?" Eddie asked curiously

"Forgot my laptop" Rachel said holding it up "Then i heard laughing in here so i thought I'd better come and have a look"

"O right"

"You gunna walk to your car now?"

"Yeah hang on let me put this stuff away first"

Rachel leant against the doorframe holding her laptop close to her chest as she watched him put the stuff away then placing his blazer on

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Come on then" Eddie smiled as he turnt the light off watching Rachel smile at him

"What?"

"I dunno you look kinda handsome in a suit"

"I look good in anything" Eddie laughed

_**Let me know what you think pepz :D xx**_


	5. Chris&Rachel

Rachel added the finishing touches to her make-up then squirted her favourite perfume on her wrists and neck. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked she made her way down the stairs when the doorbell went.

"Hey" She smiled gesturing Chris to come in.

"Wow, you look well ... wow" Chris beamed kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank-you, you're not too bad yourself" Rachel winked cheekily.

"Ready then"

"Certainly am"

They both stepped into Chris' car and placed their seatbelts on smiling at each other

"So where are we going tonight" Rachel asked keen to know.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see" Chris teased.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Chris this place is gawjus" Rachel smiled grabbing his hand.

"I hoped you'd like it, i wasn't too sure at first"

"It's perfect"

"What are we having to drink tonight" The waiter came over greeting them.

"Uhh can i get a bottle of red please?"

"Certainly sir and food"

"We'll order in a minute thanks" Chris smiled

"Ok I'll just go and get your drinks for you"

* *

Chris drove Rachel back to her house and she invited him in for a coffee.

"Thank-you Chris tonight was lovely" She smiled placing her bag in the kitchen bar.

"My pleasure, I could think of something that would top this lovely night off.." Chris smirked

"Oh yeah"

"Yep"

"I wonder if it involves my bedroom"

"Or more specifically your bed" Rachel smiled ditching the coffee making and entwined their finger's running upstairs.


	6. thOughts

I'm in love with her and yet it kills me to say that because i saw her earlier with Chris, it's funny to think that used to be me with my arms wrapped round he kissing her sneakily even though there was nothing to hide, it was obvious everyone knew...

It was a dream finally come true to know that I'd be the only one to hold her, comfort her, protect her, love her...

It all came crashing down though when Melissa came back, i can't believe how stupid i was to actually think it was mine the dates didn't even add up...

Michael asks where she is when he comes down at the weekends, i just make up something stupid because i don't want to tell him the real reason. Every weekend we used to take him to the park together play with him or watch him play holding each other...

Since I've been back at Waterloo Road I've put on a brave face acting like everything's fine when really my heart breaks every time i see knowing that i can't hold her. I've always been strong with women but Rachel she's different I've never felt like this before about anyone, it's weird. I love it when she smiles it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it's nice to know she's happy...

* *

"Daddy can we watch Bob the Builder please?"

* *

I love Rachel Mason...


	7. big mistake

**;)**

* * *

Chris opened his eyes and smiled, smiled down at the woman in his arms she too had a smile fixated across her face.

He decided on going downstairs and making her some coffee and toast, when he came back up she was still in the same position as he left her.

"Rachel, Rach" Chris nudged her gently

"Mm... Eddie" Rachel turnt on her side facing away from CHRIS!

He stood there trying not to believe what he had just heard then Rachel's eyes shot open realising what she had let slip.

"Oh my god" She said out loud turning to face him "I'm so sorry Chris"

He walked round to the other side of the bed and slipped his jeans and t shirt back on then sat on the edge of the bed, he couldn't just leave they did work together after all.

"I guess that answer's my question from yesterday"

Rachel sat up and placed her head in her hands not knowing what to say.

"Look Rachel, if it makes you feel any better i knew you still loved him, i just hoped in time that would change and it would be me"

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

"I'm just sorry to have done this to you Chris"

"Na don't worry about it, we can still be friends" He said practically through gritted teeth

"Yeah"

"Sure no hard feelings yeah"

"None" Rachel wiped her tears away and with that Chris left.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think...**

**What's gunna happen next??? **

**Ooo :D**


	8. chapterr 8 x

**Thanks for the reviews guys ( y ) ... **

* * *

"Hey Kim you ok?" Rachel smiled walking into her office and sitting behind the desk.

"Yeah, how are you?" Kim sympathised as she knew about what had happened.

"Yeah I'm fine, i just hope um... that Chris doesn't act weird not that I'm not expecting him not too"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Rachel"

"Hey guys" Chris walked in.

"Hey" Kim smiled and receiving a faint smile from Rachel.

"Anything i need to know about?"

"Just that it's the 10s and 11s party tonight"

"And make sure you come in your James Bond suit" Eddie added arriving in his usual chirpy mood.

"Mm" Chris quickly walked out.

"What was that all about?" Eddie frowned.

"What?" The two women chorused.

"Uh the frosty reception i just got from Chris, what have i done?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Eddie" Kim smiled reassuringly

"Ok well anyway I'll be back here at about half 2, gotta pop up to Trafford's" Saint Trafford was one of Eddie's other schools.

"Yeah, cya later" Rachel faintly smiled once again

A tear rolled down her cheek she wiped it away fiercely hoping Kim wouldn't have noticed but she did.

""Rachel, what's a matter?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"It's not nothing come on tell me" Kim placed a reassuring arm around Rachel "its Eddie isn't it"

"Kim i just feel really out of order that i put Chris through that"

"Rachel it's not your fault you were just trying to move on you didn't know that Eddie was going to come back, you can't blame yourself"

"Thanks Kim" Rachel smiled.

"No problem ey are you better fix your make-up you look like a panda" Kim chuckled handing her a tissue.

"Look Rachel i was thinking so i don't have to go alone, um would you come to the scan with me?"

"Yeah I'd love to Kim"

* *

"Wow this look's brilliant!" Eddie grinned as he walked into the hall.

The theme was James Bond night to make it that more fun, Rachel, Kim, Bolton and Michela had been working on it since half 10 and it was now 4. The room was designed like a casino and it had a bar on the opposite wall to the stage which would obviously be serving non alcoholic drinks, palm trees were planted in various places and of course the dj decks on the stage.

"Sorry I'm late got held up, but it certainly didn't look like you needed my help"

"No problem, we had our two handy little helpers" Rachel smiled at them and then Eddie.

"Right were off miss, cya later" Michela smiled

"Bye"

"Sir ya best not be wearin dat" Bolton messed around

"No I'm not actually, my suits up in Miss Mason's office"

"Good good, cya" Bolton laughed walking off with Michela.

"I think you should show us this suit Eddie Lawson" Kim placed her hands on her hips.

"You read my mind Kim" Rachel added.

"I don't think so ladies your just gunna have to wait" Eddie smiled.

"Arr, why?" Kim and Rachel whined.

"Look i know you want to see me looking all handsome in my amazing suit but unfortunately your just gunna have to wait"

"Alryt, alryt we give up" Kim smiled.

"Good"

"Well we've gotta go and get all glammed up" Rachel smiled to Kim.

"Yep"

"Actually thinking about it i need a shower, why don't you jump in with me were going the same way anyway?" Eddie thought it made more sense than to take 3 cars.

"Yeah why not"

"Right come on then" Eddie ushered them out handing Rachel the keys to his car and running up to her office to get his suit.

* *

"Come on open the door, it's not funny you know" Eddie knocked on the car window as Rachel and Kim were in fits of laughter.

"We'll end being late" he added and a few minutes later they both decided it was best if they let him in.


	9. the party!

_**Song lyrics taken from Jay Sean – Do you remember (y)**_

* * *

It was a few hours after everyone had arrived and they were all enjoying the party; Eddie had come in a shirt with black braces, black suit trousers and smart black loafers. Rachel and Kim both arrived in LBD's showing off their fabulous figure's.

*** * **

"Where's Christopher then?"Steph grinned as she stood by Rachel's side.

"He couldn't make it unfortunately"

"Yeah i bet it's unfortunate" Steph whispered under her breath.

"I beg your pardon" Rachel replied not catching her sentence, then realising what she said.

"I'm sorry Steph but what exactly are you implying?"

"Ow come on Rachel we all know you and our little deputy are an item"

"Uh, Steph not that it's any of your business anyway but i'd just like to correct you in saying we are not an item"

"Really" Steph looked a little shocked she was sure she saw all the signs of a relationship.

"Damn" She then added thinking about the £20 she now owed Grantly and walking off.

Rachel watched on at her student's they all looked so happy with not a worry in the world unlike in school where they were disruptive and always causing trouble somehow.

"Ite miss" Bolton smiled as he grabbed himself a drink

"Hey, yeah, you having a good night so far" she smiled

"Yeah you?"

"Mm Hmm"

"You've got an admirer init miss" Bolton nodded towards the figure leaning forwards in his chair swirling his drink around, talking to Tom Clarkson whilst now and then catching glances of the women now stood with Bolton Smiley.

"Mr Lawson" Rachel pretended to be slightly shocked "I don't think so"

"He can't keep his eyes off ya init miss, ya see I'm like a love detective i can just sense these things" Bolton smiled causing Rachel to chuckle slightly at his sarcastic words.

"And anyway i know about last year, Phil needed to talk to someone init and it's not like nobody knew anyway"

Rachel didn't reply she just simply gave him a faint smile.

"I think you should give him anotha shot yea, Lawson's a top man he's like that dad i neva had"

*** ***

I've been thinking about you  
And how we used to be then  
Back when we didn't have to live we could start again

There's nothing left to say  
Don't waste another day  
Just you and me tonight  
Everything will be okay  
If it's alright with you then it's alright with me  
Baby let's take this time let's make new memories

Do you remember do you remember do you remember  
All of the times we had

Do you remember do you remember do you remember  
All of the times we had

Let's bring it back

*** ***

"Smiley you don't mind if i take Miss Mason off your hands?" Eddie smiled listening intently at the lyrics of the song.

"Na you go ahead boss" Bolton winked

Eddie held out his hand which Rachel took and led her on to the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist which caused her to drape her arms over his shoulders.

"You look stunning tonight Rach" Eddie smiled.

"Thank-you" Rachel blushed slightly she suddenly felt 15 again "You look nice tonight to"

"I mean it, you look beautiful"

Rachel grinned from ear to ear, they revelled in the presence of each other until the song finish ended reached down and they were about to lock lips when Eddie's phone went off.

He sighed and pulled it out of his trouser pocket siding it up as he did so.

"Oh Rach I've gotta take this it's Michael"

"Okay" She reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey mate you alryt?" Eddie asked walking out of the hall, enthusiasm filled his voice.

"Daddy! Yeah I'm fine where are you daddy?"

"I'm at a school party mate"

"Who with"

"Just the kids and teachers that go Waterloo Road"

"Is Rachel there" He asked curiously

"Yeah she is" Eddie smiled walking outside and facing the doors

"Can i speak to her, please please daddy"

"She's not with me at the moment mate, you can speak to her at the weekend yeah"

All of a sudden Eddie felt this sharp, searing pain shoot through his body; he dropped his phone and looked down at his left hand side to see blood staining his shirt. He stumbled slightly before falling to the ground and hitting his head on the steps, his vision blurred as he saw the headlights of a car turn on and drive off and the sound of distant music slowly drifting away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Daddy, daddy are you still there ... mummy i don't think daddy's there anymore?"

"Hello, Eddie ... Eddie?"

'_**CALL ENDED'**_

- - - - - - - - - -


	10. Eddie

_**Enjoy ( y ) let me know what you think after ...**_

* * *

"Did you just hear that?" Sambuca Kelly asked her friends Lauren Andrews and Michaela White as they stood and drank there drinks preparing for another round of dancing.

"Hear what?" Michela and Lauren replied in unison.

"That bang, it sounded like a gun"

"That vodka from earlier is definitely getting to your head" Michaela laughed as she pulled them back onto the dance floor.

*** ***

15 minutes later...

"Oh ma god Lauren hurry up i need some air"

"Yeah hang on Sam"

*** ***

"Tom i don't suppose you've seen Eddie anywhere?"

"No why"

He went outside about 15 minutes ago talking to Michael; you don't think something's happened?" Rachel replied slightly worried.

"I take it your on about Michael his son"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry then Rachel you know what he's like when it goes to Michael" Tom smiled reassuringly

"Yeah i suppose" Rachel sighed

*** ***

"Sam just stand here you don't have to go all the way outside" Lauren moaned

"Yer i do it's not exactly fresh air in ere is it" Sam replied pushing the main door open slightly.

"But it's freezing out there"

"Before Sam had a chance to reply she had pushed the door open and seen the figure that laid at the bottom of the stairs which could only be identified as Eddie Lawson.

"Shit, go and get Miss Mason quick" Sam gasped shocked.

"Why?" Lauren was intrigued as to why Sam legged it to the bottom of the stairs; she looked out the door and looked on in horror.

"GO AN GET MISS MASON!" Sam had lost her patience

Lauren ran back into the hall pushing through the students and some teachers to get to the person intended.

"Miss quick summits happened" Lauren panted

Rachel's head immediately turned to Tom, and the look on their faces said it all. They both ran outside to find Sam knelt down with Eddie's head in her knees.

"Tom i didn't know what else to do except call an ambulance"

"Sam don't worry just get yourself inside now and tell Miss Campbell to keep everyone inside, Rachel sit where Sam is"

Sam and Rachel did as they were told this was no time for messing about.

"Eddie" Rachel whispered tears falling from her eyes as she held him.

"Rachel he'll be fine he's a fighter remember" Tom tried to reassure her as he flung his blazer off and placed in down on the shot wound.

*** ***

A few minutes later the blare of blue flashing lights and the sound of an ambulance and 3 police cars pulled up though the gates of Waterloo Road. Immediately jumped out of the ambulance equipped the medics knelt at the side of Eddie, one trying to find his pulse.

"His pulse is very weak, we need to get him to hospital know" The woman medic informed as the other went to get the stretcher.

"Can you tell me how long he's been out here?"

"Um no, he uh...came out here about twen- ...twenty minutes ago on the phone to his son" Rachel managed to get out.

*** ***

The police immediately made their way into the hall followed by Tom and ordered everyone home before stating that the school would now not be open until Monday morning. There were some students still hanging around the gated as the police taped the gate with,

'_**CRIME SCENE'**_


	11. interviews

_**( y )**_

* * *

Rachel sat in the dark room staring down at the table in front of her, she didn't know if Eddie was alright the doctors had been in theatre for ages and were still down there when Rachel had to come down to this _cold_ and _dark_ place, prison. She had been sat in the interview room for about an hour know and had gone through what felt like her life story; DCI Merrygold had suspended the interview when she was called out as they had found new information.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when DCI Merrygold shut the door a little too loudly for Rachel's liking but what could she do, she hadn't been home yet to freshen up, the trails of mascara still ran down her face from the night before, the picture of Eddie's body laying there lifeless still fresh in her mind all she wanted to know was if he was ok or not.

"Is Eddie ok?" She immediately asked.

"Mr Lawson is in a coma unfortunately due to the loss of blood he endured"

"Oh god" Rachel said a tear forming in her eye.

"Interview restarted at ... ten-o-one am" DCI Merrygold stated glancing down at her watch turning the recorder back on.

"Miss Mason, we are in the right mind to believe that a Mr Max Tyler used to be Executive Head of Waterloo Road before Mr Lawson"

"Uh, yeah...yeah but i don't see what any of this has got to do with him" Rachel mumbled tiredly.

"Did you know Max Tyler was released on bail yesterday afternoon, Miss Mason?"

"No, but uh... you think he did this"

"Were not stating anything yet but it could be a possibility" Rachel looked shocked at this comment

"For the benefit of the tape DCI Marsden has entered the room" DCI Marsden whispered something in her ear and then handed her a report and went again "DCI Marsden has left the room"

"Christopher Mead, tell me about him" DCI Merrygold said after a few minutes of looking through the report she had been given.

"What do you mean?" Rachel sighed rubbing her head.

"What was his relationship with Mr Lawson like?"

"Um, i dunno ok i suppose"

"Really, well it's says Mr Mead wasn't very fond of Mr Lawson after a few weeks of him working there, care to expand?"

"Ur, well when school started again Chris had become the new deputy, and um, we started dating after Max left. But then Eddie came back as the new Executive and i guess i was still in love with him because i woke up one day and called Chris, Eddie"

"Wow, that wasn't very clever" DCI Merrygold interjected sarcastically

"Obviously" Rachel snapped "Can i just go know?"

"That would be quite a reason for someone to take action like they did on Mr Lawson, don't you think"

"What, no i don't think Chris, would uh be capable of something like this"

"Were just keeping our options open Miss Mason" DCI Merrygold smiled "You can go know"

*** ***

"Mr Mead, can you tell me about your relationships with Mr Lawson and why you weren't at the party last night"

...

*** ***

Once Rachel had been home had a shower and changed her clothes she phoned Marion, Michael's mum and went straight to the hospital where a nurse led her to Eddie's room she smiled her thanks and went inside.

_Someone's just come in, i think its Rachel, i can smell her perfume._

He looked so peaceful laid there, Rachel thought to herself but all she wanted to do was wake him up.

"Eddie" She barely whispered sitting down in the chair next to the bed "Eddie can you hear me?"

_Course i can hear you._

"I um, i phoned Marion to let her know what happened, so uh Michael is coming up tomorrow to see you" She couldn't help but let the tears that formed in her eye's fall.

_Michael now that brings back something, oh yeah i was on the phone to him and then the next thing i know I'm in her, but the only thing is i don't know where here is. I just want to wake up and see Rachel's beautiful face and Michael. _

*** ***

Rachel had been at the hospital now for 2 hours when Kim arrived.

"Hey Rachel you okay?" Kim asked walking through the door and Eddie immediately caught her eye.

"What have they said about Eddie?"

"Uh he, he's in a coma because of the amount of blood he lost"

"Does he know where here, i mean like can he hear us?" She thought she sounded stupid.

"Probably, when i was in a um, coma i could hear everything"

"Do you mind if..." Kim trailed off.

"Course not" Rachel faintly smiled.

"Hey Eddie" Kim tried to fill her voice with enthusiasm.

_Kim!_

"I just thought I'd remind you Man United are playing tonight, you know the um, game you've been banging on about all week against City or something" Kim slightly laughed.

_Great! I'm gunna miss a really important game just because I'm stuck in my head, can it get any worse?_

"I'll get Rachel to ask the nurse to put it on for you, yeah" Kim at least just wanted one movement or sound from him but got nothing, so she just placed him Manchester United scarf next to him on the bed.

_Sounds like a plan._

"It's horrible isn't it Kim" Rachel suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah" Kim sighed.

"I just want to hear his voice again Kim, i want him back" A whole new round of tears came spilling out of Rachel's eyes as Kim held her.

"I know Rachel, i know he's strong though he'll pull through" Kim did her best to try and reassure Rachel but she wasn't so sure herself.

__

Please don't cry Rach...

_AAA! Why won't my eyes open..._

* * *

_Reviewwssss??? x :D_


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed know and Eddie was still in a coma though the doctors said things were looking up, Michael had visited his dad everyday with Rachel as Marion had work.

Waterloo Road had also re-opened but the police still didn't know who tried to murder Eddie they didn't have enough evidence to convict anyone.

"Auntie Rachel, how comes daddy doesn't want to wake up?" Michael asked innocently.

"Daddy does want to wake up Michael, it's just he's very poorly at the moment he can't open his eyes" Rachel tried to convince Michael but he gave her an unsure look in return.

_I want to wake up now..._

"His arm just moved" Michael shouted excitedly as the nurse walked in.

"What just happened?" The nurse asked curious as to why Michael was so excited.

"Um, Eddie's arm just moved" Rachel smiled "Is that a good thing?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest it's most likely to be just a spasm of the muscle"

"Ow" Rachel sunk back into the chair when out of the corner of her eye she saw that boy again the one that had passed Eddie's room and looked in for a few minutes every day, he looked about 17, he had sun kissed skin and dark brown hair.

Rachel got up and walked to the door but the boy noticed her and sped off before she had a chance to even catch a glance of him go out the door, she sighed to herself.

A groan came from inside the private room which Eddie had been hooked up to all sorts of machines and Rachel shot back in.

The site that greeted her eyes was the one that everyone had been hoping for over the last few weeks, Eddie place his hand on his head in obvious pain but all that seemed to wash away when he managed to adjust to his surroundings and saw to two people he loved most Rachel and Michael.

"Eddie" Rachel smiles a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Daddy!" Michael beamed.

"Alryt mate?" Eddie croaked cuddling him.

"Yeah i am now, look do you like my picture for you, Rachel helped me make it" He said jumping off the bed and picking up the picture where all his toys from the last weeks had just seemed to pile up were.

"Yeah it's brilliant mate" Eddie smiled as Michael sat on the floor and carried on playing with his toys.

Eddie turned his attention to Rachel who was watching Michael and the massive grin on his face.

"Hey" he caught her attention and took hold of her hand.

"Hey" Rachel chuckled slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to hear your voice again"

"Yeah" Eddie smiled "It's nice to see your beautiful face again"

"Come here" He motioned with his head and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"I think i better get the nurse let her know you've woke up"

"Alryt"


	13. together x

"Eddie do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah please" Eddie called back into the kitchen from Rachel's living room.

**- - - - - - **

_Eddie had been discharged from the hospital a few days earlier after the hospital had kept him in for a few days to keep an eye on him and run some tests also after the police had interviewed him and let him know there was a lead in his case, a woman had seen the number plate of the car that had drove off. He had been staying at Rachel's since he had been discharged with Michael but Rachel had been round to his house to pick up any new post and fresh clothes for the both of them._

**- - - - - - **

"Thanks Rach, for these past few days you've been a star" Eddie smiled as she handed him his coffee.

"Honestly Eddie it's no problem i enjoy the company anyway" Rachel smiled back, tucking her legs under herself getting comfy on the opposite end of the sofa to Eddie.

"Anyway did Michael get off ok?"

"Yeah, just read him a story and he was out like a light bulb"

"Bless him, what you watching?"

"United are playing Bayern Munich" Eddie smiled cheekily.

"Ow Eddie!" Rachel moaned.

"Ow Rachel" Eddie mocked her.

"Shut up" Rachel playfully hit.

"Or what, hmm?"

"Or I'll chin ya init" she laughed putting on the voice and expression of one of their pupils.

"Come on then Mason, if you think you're so tough" Eddie motioned placing his coffee on the table. Rachel didn't hesitate to jump on him and as she did he let out a gasp of pain causing her to quickly jump off him and see if he was ok.

"Oh my god, Eddie are you ok? I totally forgot" Rachel held her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah i will be once I've done this" Eddie laughed pulling her onto the sofa and rolling on top of her as she was in fits of giggles.

"Eddie what are you doing?" She smiled as he stroked her hair and stared into her eyes.

"You know i think i do remember some of what happened on that night"

"Yeah"

"Mmm, we were dancing and then we were about to do this" Eddie placed a small but meaningful kiss on her lips. "Before i got distracted"

Rachel looked at him and then grinned bringing her hand up to his face "Well Mr Lawson i think, you are entirely correct on that one" she giggled as they crashed their lips together their kisses more passionate fuelled know.

_Little did the both of them know they were being watched!_

**- - - - -**

_Let me know what you think guys.;] **sorry about taking so long to upload! x**_


	14. amazinnggg

A few weeks later Eddie had already returned to work feeling perfectly fine and had been greeting by flowers, chocolates and a lovely assembly welcoming him back, whereas Rachel had been feeling very weird lately not by the fact that she had been having morning sickness all the time but she felt as though she was being watched. She had expressed her feelings to Eddie but he had just reassured her that is was most likely nothing and even if somebody was he wouldn't them anywhere near her!

"Morning beautiful" Eddie smiled snaking his arms round her waist.

"Eddie, do you have to?"

"Hey, what's up babe?" He said turning her round so he could see her.

She sighed placing her hand over her forehead, "Nothing, I just don't feel well and doesn't help feeling bleady paranoid"

"Rach, what did I say about that?"

"I know, I know but I can't help it"

"Come here give me a cuddle" Eddie smiled sympathetically smoothing her cheek with his thumb.

"Were gunna go doctors today as well"

"Why?"

"To get you checked out"

"I'm fine honestly Ed-"

"What so not feeling well is fine and you've been like it for the past few weeks, I'm taking you end of"

"Ok ok, you know you're too good to me Eddie Lawson"

"It's my job and anyway I don't want you to get hurt I love you way too much, to let that happen"

"Aww, I love you too much too" Rachel smiled leaning up to kiss him which he responded to immediately.

"If we get ready know and get up to the doctors then we can have the rest of the day to ourselves, yeah?"

"Yeah, come on then"

- - - - - - - -

**Hours later Eddie and Rachel could be found snuggled up on the sofa, happy and content in the others embrace.**

- - - - - - - -

_Hours earlier at the doctors..._

_RACHEL MASON! The nurse called looking at her clipboard then searching the room. Both Eddie and Rachel stood and followed her to her office where they sat down._

"_So Rachel what seems to be the problem?"" The nurse smiled warmingly._

"_Well basically for the past five weeks I would say, I have been getting a lot of morning sickness and terrible aches"_

"_I know this answer may seem very sudden Rachel, but have you done a pregnancy test? It's just it actually sounds like you might be"_

"_Um no, I haven't actually it really didn't cross my mind to be honest" Rachel said turning to see Eddie who just smiled contently at her._

"_Would you like to quickly do one know?"_

"_Yeah please" The nurse handed Rachel a pregnancy test and directed her to the toilets._

"_So Mr Lawso-"_

"_Eddie, please"_

"_Eddie, how would you feel if Rachel was pregnant?" The nurse smiled writing out some paperwork._

"_Uh, ha...well it'd be a little unexpected but I'd be happy"_

"_Aww, would this be your first?"_

"_No, uh not for me but for Rachel yeah, I've got a little boy who's five" _

"_Oh cool, I've got three, they're a right nightmare" The nurse chuckled._

_The door clicked and Eddie immediately looked, he was greeted by the site of Rachel with an unsure smile on her face._

"_It's positive" she simply said causing Eddie to get up and cuddle her._

"_Rachel, I'll be back in a minute I'll just go and book you a scan appointment" _

"_Ok, thank you"_

_Once the nurse had walked out and closed the door behind then Rachel pulled away from Eddie and looked him in the eyes._

"_How do you feel?"She asked nervously._

"_Brilliant, unexpected but chuffed; you ok about it?" Eddie smiled looking down at their entwined hands in case he heard something he really didn't want to hear. _

_Rachel smiled at seeing his reaction after he asked; she placed her index finger under his chin and lifted his head up. _

"_I'm more than ok with it; I'm on top of the world"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Mm Hmm"_

**- - - - - - - - **

**_Really sorry guys that it took AGGGEEESSS to upload but my computer went on a downer and had to get it fixed!;D Just a short chapter will have loads more coming though!x_**


	15. life

The day of the scan had arrived both Eddie and Rachel were excitedly anticipating what it would bring, Eddie had already informed the school that they wouldn't be in till after break. Once they arrived at the hospital Eddie opened Rachel's car door and entwined their fingers, walking up to the maternity ward they took a seat and waited for the nurse whilst talking about baby names and baby stuff.

"So, Rachel how have you been feeling?"

"Fine, I don't seem to be getting morning sickness or aches anymore"

"Oh, that's ideal, right shall we get the jelly out?"

"Yep" Rachel smiled placing her bag on the empty chair and lying on the scanning bed. Eddie took his place standing behind her as she gripped his hand; the nurse started the scan and was talking them through where the head, little hands and feet were.

"Wow" Eddie looked on in pure amazement, he would never get used to the idea that that baby on the screen was his and _Rachel's._

"Your baby is absolutely fine, its heartbeat is perfect, would you like to know the sex?" Rachel sighed with relief she hated the thought of something bad happening know everything was just how it should be.

"Eddie" Rachel said.

"Hmm, what?" he replied coming out of his own little world.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The nurse repeated.

"Uh, yeah if your happy to Rach"

"That's a yeah then" Rachel smiled.

"Well I can tell you, you both have a little girl" The nurse said causing Eddie and Rachel to smile happily at each other.

The nurse handed a printout of the scan to Rachel; they were still amazed by it.

**- - - - - **

Later at Waterloo Road, Eddie had already gone to visit his other schools whilst Rachel was sat in her office buried in paperwork when Chris walked in.

"Rachel"

"Oh, hey Chris you ok?"

"Yeah, could you sign these for me please?"

"Yeah sure" Rachel smiled holding her hand out to take them and then read through them.

"How is Kim and the little one?"

"They're both fine, I think Kim's just knackered though"

"I'm not surprised"

"She said to ask if you fancied popping round sometime this week"

"Yeah, I think I will, we need a chat anyway" Rachel smiled at the prospect.

"Make sure you bring Eddie though" Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, just tell her that we'll pop round tomorrow night"

"Cool, cya later"

"Bye"

**- - - - - -**

Finally home time came round and Eddie picked Rachel up from school and then they headed off home. Once they had got in they both excitedly started to fill in the baby book they had bought, they came to the first page which read, my name is... and entered the letters t-u-l-i-s-h-a that would be her name Tulisha Sofia Lawson!

"Eddie I need to talk to you" Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what about?" He replied still occupied with cooking.

"It's about when you were in hospital"

"Oh, well do you wanna talk about it after tea?"

"Yeah" Rachel sighed wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back.

"Can you get the plates out hun?"

Rachel trailed her right hand along his waist line and set the plates on the table as well as the red wine.

Once they'd finished their dinner Rachel went upstairs to have a shower and put her pyjamas on while Eddie cleared away and washed the dishes then after sat in the living-room watching the TV. Rachel came down the stairs smiling, walking into the living-room.

"You ok?" Eddie asked as she snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah"

"So what did you wanna talk to me about earlier?"

"When you were in hospital"

"Right, so what happened?"

"Uh, I dunno... Um, when you were in your coma a boy well maybe a 16, 17 year old he walked past your room everyday you were in there and looked in for a few minutes; i could never catch him though"

"What did he look like?"

"Quite tall, dark brown hair, really dark tan and he um, had an earring"

"Doesn't ring a bell, weird" Eddie frowned.

**- - - - - -**

"Aww, he's absolutely gorgeous Kim" Rachel exclaimed as Kim opened her front door holding a tiny, fragile little being.

"Nightmare though" Kim chuckled "Alryt Eddie" She added.

"Yea cheers, you?" Eddie cooed over Dexter.

"Apart from being exhausted I'm perfect"

"Worth it though isn't he?"

"Definitely" Kim beamed "Come in, come in!"

"Cheers" Eddie smiled as him and Rachel stepped inside removing their jackets.

A couple of hours later Kim and Rachel could be found in the kitchen talking about everything and anything, while Eddie and Chris were sat in the living room engrossed in their conversation about what this seasons premiership would bring.

"Rachel you got anything you want to tell me?" Kim goaded.

"Why?" Rachel smiled placing her drink on the mat.

"Well all you've actually been drinking tonight is orange juice and knowing you like i do you could never resist a glass of red wine"

"Alryt, well... I'm pregnant"

"I knew it" Kim beamed. "I'm so happy for you Rachel" hugging her.

"Thank-you" Rachel chuckled.

"When did you find out then?"

"A few days ago, but I'm about 8 weeks gone, it's a little girl"

"Ahhh! A little girl" Kim smiled excitedly as Chris and Eddie walked in.

"Congratulations Eddie" Kim got up and hugged him.

"Cheers" Eddie laughed.

"Why what's happened?" Chris wondered.

"Rachel's pregnant with a little girl"

"Aw that's great mate, congrats both of you" Chris shook Eddie hand and hugged Rachel.

"Right well I think it's time to get a move on early nights for the next 7 months" Eddie chuckled placing his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Arghh" Rachel moaned placing a hand on top of his when Dexter started crying.

"Come on Rach"

"Yeah, I'll have to sort Dexter out know anyway" Kim sighed she was enjoying her little chat with Rachel.

"I'll cya later then" Rachel smiled getting up at the same time as Kim, they hugged and kissed each other on the cheek before Chris showed them out and Kim went upstairs to see Dexter.

"Just think that'll be us soon" Eddie smiled wrapping his arm around Rachel as they had walked there, Kim's house was only a 15 minute walk from her house.

"I can't wait"

"Me either, you're changing the nappy's though"

"Uh I don't think so Mr, you can help as well"

"No"

"Yeah"

"I guess I'll have to then if you're not gunna let me get away with it"

"Mm Hmm" Rachel laughed turning round causing Eddie to.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, I thought I just heard some footsteps"

"Hey Rach, it's probably nothing" Eddie held her tighter.

They arrived at her house 5 minutes later as she was unlocking the door Eddie placed a gentle kiss on her neck. When they got in Eddie helped Rachel take her jacket off then took his and his shoes off.

"Rach, go and sit down, put a film on or something I'll make us a coffee"

"Thanks hunny"

Once Eddie had sat down Rachel rolled into his arms and relaxed completely.

"What's this were watching then" Eddie quizzed.

"The Proposal"

"Cool" Eddie smiled placing his handing gently on Rachel's stomach; she smiled up at him and placed her hand on top.

"You know i never ever, even in my wildest dreams would have thought that I'd be having a baby with you. You're too perfect to be mine"

"Eddie, for one i am not too perfect for you and two** _i love you_ **and wouldn't change **_you _**for _**anyone** or **anything **_else in this world so you better start believing that this baby is **_ours_**" Rachel smiled

"I love you to more than anything and I do believe T is ours, but one thing you **_are _**perfect"

"What is it with you and the shortening of names" Rachel chuckled.

"Hmm" Eddie smiled leaning down to kiss her as the doorbell went.

"Who is that at this time of night" Rachel asked surprisingly a bit nervous, but it was nearly twenty past eleven at night.

"Wait here and I'll go and see" Eddie ordered getting up.

*** ***

He unlocked the door, undoing the chain as well and opened the door to a boy well a teenager really, but he looked around 16 he actually looked like what Rachel had described to him just a few days ago.

"Can i help you mate?" Eddie questioned.

"Uh, yea I'm lookin for Eddie Lawson" The boy had a very strong London accent to go with what Rachel had described him as quite tall, dark brown hair, really dark tan and an earring which he had. He was dressed in grey Nike trackies and a grey Nike zip up hoody with a bright green new era hat on.

"You've found him"

"You're Eddie Lawson?" The boy quizzed.

"Yeah"

"I'm, Jayden George... ima jus come out and say this yea, basically I'm your son"

"Eddie who is it" Rachel called from the living room.

"What?"

"I'm your son"

"I know what you just said, but I don't get how you could be my son"

"My mum, Iesha George she died bout 2 months ago know she told me to come and find you init, but she said you didn't know anythin bout me, you were on it together init, back in tha day"

"Uh well you best come in then" Eddie looked bewildered.

"Cheers"

"Rachel" Eddie walked into the living-room with Jayden following "This is Jayden he's my son, he said"

"You're the boy at the hospital"

"Yea"

*** ***

An hour later they had spoke about how he was Eddie's son and Eddie faintly remembered Iesha. When Eddie did drugs and lived in London they had known each other through friends and to be perfectly honest it did make sense that he was Eddie's.

"So what you planning on doing in the future" Eddie was keen to know what his son wanted to achieve.

"Manz is spittin bars at the moment"

"English please" Eddie chuckled, he had this to get used to.

"Basically I make music, spit bars"

"Is that like rap or something?" Rachel was just as confused as Eddie.

"A bit but mainly grime" he chuckled.

"You know what I know exactly who he'll get on with Eddie"

"Who?"

"Bolton Smilie"

"Definitely"

"Who?" Jayden interrupted.

"Bolton Smilie, he's like you he's into grime or whatever you call it and boxing"

"Is it, nice one"

"What school do you go?"

"None got kicked out"

"Really, that's not good is it, what year you in?"

"I was in year 11 when I got kicked out, I was gunna go sixth form for mumsy init but na I ain't on it no more, what you doin in life"

"Well I'm an Executive head of 3 schools and Rachel's the head of Waterloo Road"

"Were gunna get on then, ha" Jayden said sarcastically.

"How long you two been married?"

"Were not married, not yet anyway" Eddie smiled causing Rachel to look at him.

"Any kids?"

"No but we've got a girl on the way, I've got a 6 year old son as well"

"Sick, so ima be a step brother again"

"I guess yeah, it's getting late now so i think we need to get to bed, is it ok if he stays Rach?"

"Course, but this is our house not mine"

"Na it's cool, I've got a hotel room somewhere round here uh, The George Inn"

"You can stay here tonight Jay; I'll take you to the hotel in the morning"

"Cheers"

"So what do you think of Jayden?"Rachel smiled lying in Eddie's arms.

"He's an alryt lad, not as bad as my first impressions"

"I think he's nice"

"Good" Eddie smiled kissing Rachel on the head.

_They both lay there in their thoughts of what this new adventure would bring; Eddie was finding it weird how he'd gone from just one kid to three suddenly in the past few days but he didn't mind. They both drifted off into a land of dreams whilst Eddie had his hand gently placed on Rachel's stomach and hers on top._

_**- - - - -**_

Review guys!;) x


	16. love, hate and smiles

The morning soon came round and Jayden was already up, he had showered and was know downstairs in the kitchen eating some coco-pops, the thought of himself being in a house as big as this one didn't come natural at all in London him, his mum, step dad, 2 step sisters and 2 step brothers lived in a 3 bedroom house. Iesha his mum and Perry his step dad had always tried to provide for them but just couldn't get the work, there would be the odd job here and there for Perry but nothing really he could make a career out of.

"Morning" Rachel smiled, a little embarrassed that she was in her pyjamas and dressing gown seeing as he was dressed.

"Alryt, you don't mind me eatin do you?"

"No, of course not make yourself at home"

"Safe"

Rachel made her morning coffee got out her magazine and sat at the breakfast bar opposite Jayden. Funnily enough the silence they sat in for a while wasn't awkward at all; Rachel sat there as if it were Eddie opposite her.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" Jayden asked whilst getting up and placing the bowl and spoon in the sink.

"8 weeks but we only found out a few days ago"

"Got a name yet?"

"Uh yeah, she's going to be called Tulisha Sofia Lawson" Rachel smiled.

"Beautiful name" Jayden stated.

"We think so"

Jayden and Rachel got on like a house on fire; they had spent the last hour or so chatting about anything and everything before Eddie had came down.

"Morning" He smiled walking into the kitchen and kissing Rachel on the cheek "Alryt mate?"

"Yea cheers"

"Good"

"What time we gunna bounce?"

"We'll go in about an hour"

"Ideal, is alryt if I go watch the TV?"

"Yeah, go ahead" Eddie nodded as Jayden left the room.

"His manners are brilliant considering everything"

"You had a chat then?"

"Yeah he was down here at like, six"

"Really"

"Certainly doesn't take after you in that prospect"

"Mm" Eddie smiled sitting down to eat his toast.

**- - - - - -**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

Rachel cursed whoever was at the door she had just finished some cleaning whilst Eddie and Jayden had went out and managed to put her feet up.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Yes! I'm coming" She sighed getting up and opening the door.

"Miss Mason, DCI Merry-"

"Yes I know; what's happened"

"We were wondering if Mr Lawson was in"

"No you've just missed him"

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Um, yeah he should be back in another 20 minutes"

"Do you mind if we wait?"

"No, come in" Rachel was in no rush to open the door fully.

"So what's this all about?" Rachel questioned placing two cups of coffee down for the DCI's.

"The number plate that was seen we traced and now have somebody in custody"

"Who?" Rachel looked shocked.

"I think its best we wait till Mr Lawson get's back"

"Yeah course"

*** ***

"Rach, were back!" Eddie called walking through the front door with one of Jayden's bags.

"Hotel was a bleady nightm-" He added entering the living room coming to an abrupt stop.

"Mr Lawson" DCI Merrygold smile "I think it's best you take a seat"

"You've caught them?" He gathered, as Jayden lent against the living room door frame intrigued.

"We believe we have, yes. The number plate that was reported we then traced back to a car dumping ground, after looking at their CCTV which showed us a blonde woman that we believe goes by the name of Melissa Ryan dumping it at around the time you were found"

"Mel...but" Rachel gasped as shocked as Eddie.

"She is in custody at the moment but we do have a strong case built up against her, she is your ex fiancée isn't she?"

"Uh...yeah" Eddie couldn't get his head around it, though he had a pretty good idea why.

"Ok, well I think we'll leave it at that, if you have any further questions then you know where to find us"

"I'll see you out" Rachel numbly smiled getting up.

"No its ok we'll show ourselves out" DCI Merrygold smiled as her and DCI Marsden left.

"How could she?" Rachel just couldn't understand why her sister wanted to cause her so much pain; Eddie got up and wiped the lone teardrop rolling down Rachel's cheek.

"Come here" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his warmth showing that none of that mattered now it was in the past "I never knew jealousy could drive someone to destruction"

"It's alryt Rach; I'm still here aren't I? She tried pulling us apart and it didn't work?" Eddie soothed.

"I guess" Rachel managed a small smile placing her hands on his chest as Eddie wiped away the rest of her tears.

Jayden coughed slightly to make his presence remembered.

"Ah Jay"

"What was that all about?"

"Sit down we need a chat"

"I'm going in the kitchen, make a start on lunch" Rachel lent up and kissed Eddie on the cheek before walking off.

"So"

"Well I was in hospital as you know and um... I was in a coma. We were holding a party for the 10s and 11s half way through I went outside to talk to Michael my other son, on the phone and uh... somebody, well Melissa shot me"

"Wha! Who's Melissa?"

"She's my, ex fiancée Rachel's sister"

"You wanted both did ya?" Jayden cheekily smiled.

"Jayden it isn't something to joke about and no I didn't, it's a long and complicated story but the fact is I loved and love Rachel"

"Alryt, sweet"

**- - - - - - -**

**2 months later... **

"Eddie this is beautiful!" Rachel beamed over a candlelit dinner.

Eddie had planned it all, an amazing hotel that overlooked the beach whilst you sat and ate your dinner, candlelit dinner with a band playing softly in the background. He wanted this night to be special one that she and himself would remember for the rest of their lives. He wanted every little tiny detail perfect but he was nervous.

"I hoped you'd like it" he smiled holding one of her hands in his.

"I love it Eddie, its perfect"

"Good, because you know I want you to remember this night for the rest of our lives together; Rachel I love you so much and I never want to lose you, you're perfect in every way anyone could ever imagine, I don't care about the little imperfections you or anyone else may say you have because you are, you're perfect, so..." Eddie got up out of his seat and knelt towards Rachel pulling out a tiny purple velvet box as he did so, he specifically asked for the table in the middle of all the others for one reason only so everyone could see how much he loved this beautiful woman in front of him. The soft music of the band in the background came to a halt as all eyes were on them.

"Rach, will you marry me?" He nervously smiled opening the box to reveal a beautiful platinum diamond solitaire ring from tiffany with the word 'FORVER' encrusted inside the band.

"Yes, yes I will!" Rachel beamed as Eddie slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her whilst applause erupted the room.

"You know Eddie this night has been perfect" Rachel lay in Eddie's arms admiring the ring that had found a place on her finger just hours before. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble"

"I did have to go to this much trouble because you're perfect, and a perfect woman deserves the best in life and well let's just say I love you enough to give up football" Eddie smiled.

"Oi" Rachel playfully hit his chest.

"What? That's a compliment" He beamed cheekily.

"No but seriously I don't think I've said this tonight but I love you so much Eddie"

"The feelings mutual" He said placing a gentle but meaningful kiss on her lips.

"Oo"

"What?"

"Pass me your hand" As Eddie passed Rachel his hand she placed it on the right side of her bump and held it there.

"Feel that?" She smiled.

"Yeah" Eddie chuckled. "Hey you" He smiled speaking to his daughter.

**- - - - - -**

_Reviews(y) ;D _


	17. hello

It was the last day of term everyone was excited and anticipating **SUMMER 2O1O** and what it came with _late nights, water fights, beach time, pillow fights, ice cream, sweet dreams and LOUD MUSIC!_ Phil had introduced Jayden to Bolton, Paul and everyone else and they all got on like a house on fire especially Bolton and Jayden. Rachel's due date was creeping nearer and nearer which the family were also anticipating they all couldn't wait for little Tulisha to pop out, everyone had been buying her little outfits and toys they also had already designed the nursery the colours mainly consisted of dark browns, light browns, creams and light colours.

Rachel wandered through the corridors of the school, thinking about the eventful year at Waterloo Road and how it'd taken a turn for the best, she loved her school dearly but sometimes it could be a little too much. She found herself in the maths department passing Eddie's old room, they had so many memories in that classroom some bad but mostly good, she watched as the students all put their hands up to undoubtedly answer a question. As it was the last day everyone would be spending the half day with their tutors, doing different activities and at the end of the day Rachel would take the assembly. Taking a detour back up to her office she relaxed into her chair closing her eyes and sighing as she did so, she was glad that it was the end of the school year only because she could take the time out to recharge her batteries and spend some much needed time with her unconventional but amazing family.

"Uh, miss?" Bolton said tapping on the door.

She took a moment to compose herself before she replied, "Yes Bolton?"

"Clarkson told me to ask you if Lawson was gunna be in today"

"Yes, he will be in today but not till after the first two lessons"

"Alryt, cheers miss" Bolton turned to leave.

"Bolton"

"Yea"

"Sit down a minute, don't worry you're not in trouble I just want a catch up" Rachel reassured.

"Cool"

"How would you say your years been then?"

"It's been ite in it, I mean like I haven't got into that much trouble"

"Yep and that's brilliant, you know Bolton I'm really proud of how far you've come since when I first arrived"

"Cheers miss, I better get back"

"Go on then" Rachel smiled.

"Cya later" Bolton returned the gesture.

Rachel sunk back into her chair again closing her eyes for 10 minutes, deciding she would go for another walk, coming out of her office she smiled at Joyce she managed to get to the top of the stairs before she started to feel really faint she held onto the banister and stepped down though she misjudged her step and fell, landing at the bottom step a tear rolled down her cheek evidently in pain she tried to call out but couldn't her eyes slowly closing over. Five minutes before break Jayden, Bolton, Paul and a few other boys were rounding the corner to the stairs.

"Smiley!" Jayden turned to face him holding his hands out for the ball.

As Bolton went to chuck it they all stopped shocked by what they saw, Jayden on the other hand not knowing what they had stopped for just carried on messing about.

"Jay! Look" Bolton pointed causing Jayden to turn round and rush to Rachel's side.

"Call an ambulance!" Jayden shouted not knowing what else to do. "Shit!"

Bolton grabbed his phone and called the ambulance before telling Paul to go upstairs and tell Joyce what had happened. The ambulance came quicker than expected and they quickly got her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance luckily in time before the bell went and the students came hurrying out. Jayden tried ringing Eddie's mobile but it only went to voicemail, he went up to Rachel's office to wait for him knowing that he should only be another 10 or so minutes but that quickly turned into an hour until Eddie bounded through Rachel's office door only to find Jayden sat on the sofas.

"I've tried calling you" Jayden got up.

"I had to do an assembly so I turned it on silent I've only just checked, why what's wrong, _where's Rachel?"_

"In hospital"

"What! Why?"

"Judgin by how I found her she fell down the stairs"

"No, is she ok what about the baby?"

"I dunno, she's been rushed to hospital"

"Right I'll go and get Tom to cover; then I'm gunna go to the hospital just wait here and explain to him when he comes up"

"Yea" With that Eddie raced to Tom's class; luckily he had a free period so Eddie burst through the doors.

"Ahh, Eddie just the person I..."

"Not know Tom mate I need you to cover the school go up to Rachel's office and Jay will explain" And Eddie raced off again.

"Mr Lawson" The doctor smiled holding his clipboard.

_*** ***_

"Is Rachel and the baby ok?" Eddie shot up.

"Yes, they are both in good health; we had to perform an emergency caesarean due to the implications that we were faced with but I am happy to say they are both well, you may want to let Miss Mason get some rest as she will be exhausted and sore but your baby is in there"

"Cheers, oh and it's Eddie" He smiled walking into the private room where his fiancée and new born baby were.

He walked in to the site of Rachel peacefully lying on her bed asleep then out of the corner of his eye he saw the tiny, fragile figure of his first daughter. He took his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair then stood by Tulisha who was waving her new found arms and legs around.

"Hey hunny" He smiled smoothing her cheek with his what seemed like giant thumb.

"Howwa you" He gently picked her up placing her head in the crook of his arm whilst supporting the rest of her body and allowing her to wrap her tiny fingers around his index finger, "Guess what, I'm your daddy and I promise I'm gunna protect you from everything, because that's what daddy's do look after their little princesses"

He walked around swaying her silently, admiring her every feature and storing it away like he'd done with Rachel so many times.

"You know you're as beautiful as your mummy; I don't suppose you've met her yet, that's your mummy there"

Rachel stirred slightly.

"I think she might be waking up know too"

She rubbed her eyes slightly adjusting to her surroundings and smiled when she saw Eddie.

"Hey sleepy head" He smiled walking to the side of her bed.

"She's beautiful like you Rach" He lent down to kiss her forehead, then placed Tulisha in her arms once she had carefully sat herself up and then got comfy next to her placing his arm round her watching on in amazement at the immediate bond between mother and child.

"She's amazing Eddie, thank you"

"Why you thanking me for it was a team effort"

"I know, I know but if you hadn't of came back then I know I wouldn't be sat here right now"

"Well you're not exactly meant to be sat here right here anyway but you know"

A few hours later Rachel awoke again and watched as Eddie slept in the arm chair that was provided.

**_* *_**

"Eddie" Rachel ran her fingers through his hair gently as he'd pulled the chair as close to the bed as he could get.

"Mm"

"Eddie, hunny"

"Yeah"

"What time is it?"

"Uh, half... 7" He said glancing down at his watch.

"Do you wanna get home to the boys?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Eddie replied getting up and placing his jacket on.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"You will first thing and the boys" He smiled kissing her.

"I love you"

"I love you too, try and get some rest yeah"

"Mm" Rachel smiled as he left the room after kissing his little girl; she then got up out of her bed slowly and carefully and stood admiring Tulisha.

**_* *_**

"Daddy!" Michael beamed as Eddie walked through the door and raced towards him.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" He smiled picking him up.

"Yeah, um where's Rachel?"

"She's in hospital at the moment mate with your little sister"

"Wow, can I see her?"

"I'll take you tomorrow yeah mate?"

"Ok daddy"

"Let's have a look then" Jayden smiled as Phil stood next to him, Eddie chucked Jayden his phone.

"Aw, she's a beaut mate"

"Yeah she's gorgeous" Phil added.

"She is" Eddie smiled proudly.

"How's Rachel?" Jayden asked as they went into the living room.

"She's fine; she just needs to rest for the next 6 weeks or so because she had an emergency caesarean, so she'll be sore"

"So when can she come home?" Phil quizzed.

"In about 3 or 4 days max but no doubt she'll wanna come home tomorrow"

"Is that allowed?"

"Yeah as long as she's recovering well"

"Cool"

"I'm gunna take you three up there tomorrow morning alryt"

"Ideal"

"Good, right Michael bath time mate"

"Ok daddy"

"Say night to Jay and Phil quickly"

"Nu-night, see you tomorrow" Michael smiled hugging them.

"Night mate" Phil and Jayden chorused.

**- - - - - - - - -**

The next morning all the boys were up bright and early anticipating going to the hospital.

"Right everyone ready?" Eddie questioned walking into the kitchen.

"Yep"

"Come on then coz we've gotta stop off at the shops to"

They finally arrived at the hospital over much debate with Michael about which flowers to get Rachel, Phil and Eddie wanted to get her favourites red roses whilst Michael wanted to get her a big bouquet of everything and Jayden stayed out of it as his knowledge of flowers was that of none really.

"Remember be calm and quiet, especially you, ya little rugrat" Eddie ruffled Michaels hair.

Eddie opened the door quietly and peeked in seeing Rachel was asleep.

"Go on then"

They all shot over to Tulisha as Eddie walked to the bedside table and placed the flowers on it along with a card from Phil, Jayden and Michael then putting the bag of fresh clothes for Rachel and the required stuff for Tulisha beside the bed. He gently placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead causing her to stir then smoothed her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey, Rach"

"Mm, hey" She replied sleepily.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore"

"Yeah the doc said you would be he also said the quicker you're on your feet the quicker the recovery"

"Good because I'm coming home _today_" Rachel smiled as Eddie chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He lent down and kissed her.

"You two done a good job ere init" Jayden informed.

"I like to think so, but I'm the one paying for it" Rachel added.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yeah course, careful though" Eddie replied as him and Rachel watched intently as he gently picked Tulisha up.

"Don't worry" Jayden chuckled at their panicky faces, "I've got loads of experience"

"Oh Rach we got you some flowers, we didn't know which ones to get so we got both and they got you a card"

"Thank-you"

"I chose you them ones Rachel, I did"

"Did you aw, thank you Michael" Rachel smiled as she gave him a hug.

**_* *_**

An hour on Phil and Jayden had went to get a hot chocolate whilst Rachel was sat on her bed with Tulisha between her legs, Michael sat beside her leg and Eddie sat behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What time do you wanna go home?"

"Well I've got to talk to the obstetrician at 12 so after then"

"I'll take the boys home then come back yeah"

"Ok"

"I brought T some clothes up and you"

"What did you bring her up?"

"A few baby grows and that cute pink one that you wanted to bring her home with the cardi" Eddie smiled pulling it out of the bag and passing it to Rachel.

"Can you pass me a nappy please?"

"He 'yare"

Once Rachel had changed her Eddie took a few photos of her with Michael and some with him and Rachel.

"I love that picture" Rachel smiled at the picture of all of them, "It's going in a frame when we get home"

**_* *_**

There was a knock at the door and a woman around her 30s poked her head round the corner.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Julie your obstetrician is it ok if I pop in know?"

"Yeah course"

"Right come on boys, cya in a bit hun" Eddie said kissing her.

"Bye"

"Quite a big family you got there"

"Oh no, there not mine Jayden and Michael are Eddie's and Phil's my sisters, Tulisha's my first"

"Oh right, I've got two myself 14 and 9, bleeding nightmare they are" Julie chuckled.

"Right anyway Rachel; I'm here basically to just talk about how you feel with your baby's birth and how it may affect future births"

_*** * **_

"Ready?"

"Sure am" Rachel smiled.

"Do you wanna change?"

"I can't be bothered to be honest; I'll just stay in my PJ's"

"Alryt" Eddie replied picking Tulisha up, "Come on then" He added opening the door then holding his free hand out for Rachel to entwine their fingers.

**_* *_**

"Rach" Eddie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yea"

"Is it ok if I come in?"

"Um, uh... yeah"

"Do you fancy going to my mum and dads for the week or so, they want to meet you, T and Jayden" Eddie shut the door behind him noticing she had covered up her stomach holding her legs close to her.

"Yeah that'd be nice"

"Right, ok well we'll go Tuesday... Rach you know I love you no matter what?"

"Mm, I now"

"Good, well then tea's gunna be in about 15 minutes" Eddie sounded unsure but left it at that he didn't want to push into telling him or showing him, she'd confide when she's ready.

Once Eddie got downstairs he set the laptop up on the kitchen breakfast bar and started looking at train ticket prices from Manchester to London.

**- - - - - - **

_Just wondering if everyones still feeling the story?;) hope you are dudess. x_


	18. meet the parents

_**Sue and George – Eddie's mum and dad**_

_**Sam, Jazz and Danni – sisters (Laura – Jordan's girlfriend)**_

_**Jordan – brother (Dave, Antony and Dean – brother-in-laws)**_

"_Waaaaahh!"_ Tulisha screamed at 5 o'clock in the morning, you could say that she was their new alarm clock since they had been back at the house. She fell asleep at around 8 o'clock and woke up dead on 5 o'clock most mornings and if she did wake in the night it was only once really.

Eddie groaned looking at the clock and sat up on the edge of the bed wiping his eyes it was his turn even though Rachel argued that she was fine doing it herself, getting up he walked over to Tulisha's Moses basket and gently picked her up.

"Hey" He cooed trying to calm her down before going downstairs to make her a bottle, once he'd fed her he silently rocked her till she fell asleep again noticing the time was now half 6 he decided it would be a good idea to wake everyone up if they were to catch the train on time.

"Rachel" he whispered stroking her arm.

"Mm"

"Time to get up"

"What!" Even though Rachel was a morning person this was just way too early for the summer holidays.

"Well if were gunna catch the train on time we need to be up" Eddie added handing up her a coffee then heading up to the third floor where Jayden and Phil were.

"Jayden up" Eddie said opening his door and doing to the exact same to Phil receiving the same reaction before returning to the second floor as it was Michaels turn.

After an hour everyone was finally ready and downstairs eating their breakfast.

"What was the point in getting us up so early it's only half 7?" Jay moaned.

"Don't start, have you finished packing everything, cause once we've left..."

"Yea, Yea we ain't comin back I know the drill, everything I need is in the car"

"And you Phil?"

"Yeah, all packed and in the car"

"Good, good"

Finally they had arrived in London, Eddie woke Rachel and Michael up then gave Tulisha to Rachel before grabbing the suitcases with Phil and Jayden following suite. Getting into a taxi he gave the taxi driver his mum and dad's address and they were soon on their way to South Kensington. Pulling up outside the house Eddies mum and dad immediately came out.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed holding her arms out.

"Hey mum, dad" he smiled then hugging his dad.

"This is Jayden and Phil, Phil's Rachel's nephew"

"Nice to meet you Phil and you to Jayden another grandson" Sue smiled as did George.

"Do you wanna take Michael to the living room; it's the first right as you go in"

"Cheers" Jayden smiled with Phil following him.

"And this is Rachel my beautiful fiancée"

"Wow she is beautiful" Sue beamed hugging her before George shook her hand.

"Don't be an old sod George give er a hug not a bleedin handshake"

"She might not want me too"

"Like a hugs going to offend her it'll make her feel more welcome" Sue stated as Rachel chuckled.

"Look she's laughing at us know"

"Oh be quiet George"

"I'm only joking Rachel come here" he smiled hugging her "So how did a beautiful woman like yourself end up with an ugly sod like my son"

"I am here you know?" Eddie complained.

"He's not that ugly is he, I thought he was quite handsome" Rachel smiled up at him.

"Anyway who's this gorgeous little thing?"

"Tulisha your granddaughter" Eddie beamed.

"She's beautiful" Sue cooed.

"Let's get in then it's getting chilly out here"

Sat in the kitchen Sue had made them all a cup of tea and they were sat down talking.

"Jordan, Sam, Jazz and Danni are coming down later"

"What time?"

"About 6ish, gunna do a little buffet to celebrate"

"Little, mum you and dad don't know the meaning of little"

"Alryt we've invited most of the family and you know Sam's pregnant again"

"Really"

"Yep 8 months"

"Sam's my sister Rach, Jazz and Danni are as well and Jordan's my brother"

"Eddie!" Sam shouted holding out her arms to her older brother.

"Sam you alryt, where's the kids?"

"Yeah ta, Dave's just took em to the shop, where's the new GF then?"

"Fiancée, she's over there" Eddie pointed as she was talking to Jazz.

"Wow, she's pretty"

"Ain't she" He smiled.

"Hey Rachel I'm Sam, Eddie's little sis" She introduced herself giving her a hug "Ain't you gorgeous, ain't she gorgeous Jazz"

"Yeah I was just saying how pretty she was"

"Thank-you" Rachel blushed slightly.

"Eddie's lucky to have you"

"I know I am" He smiled as he placed an arm round Rachel's waist, "And this is Tulisha"

"Ah look at her she's gorgeous"

"Oh yeah congratulations for your little one" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, mum said congrats" Eddie smiled too.

"Ta, so when's this wedding"

"Rach was thinking about having it in December, you know white wedding an that, weren't ya hun"

"Yep"

"That's sounds nice I remember mine it was massive init Ed"

"Too big" Eddie and Jazz chorused.

"Yeah but I had an amazing day so who cares"

"I agree Sam as long as you enjoy it"

"Mm yeah definitely, anyway where's my baby nephew"

"He's gone to the park with his older brother" Eddie smiled gaining a confused look from Sam.

"Rachel's son?"

"No, my son Jayden he's 16"

"Ay?" She had an even more confused look on her face before Eddie explained everything to her.

Soon the whole family had arrived and they had all welcomed Rachel, Tulisha, Jayden and Phil with open arms. Eddie was sat with a few friends from back in the day, his brother and brother-in-law whilst Rachel was sat with his sisters, mum, nan and aunties in the garden with Jayden and Phil outside playing with the older cousins and the little ones all asleep.

"One minute girls I'm just going to check on Michael and Tulisha" She smiled.

Eddie noticed Rachel walk past the living-room door and upstairs so he made his excuses noting that he would be back in a minute! Upstairs he lent against the door frame watching as Rachel leant over and sorted Tulisha's blanket out and kissing her on the forehead before turning to Michael.

"You alryt?" Eddie smiled walking towards her.

"Yep"

"Enjoying yourself" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Course, your family's lovely"

"Why thank-you" Eddie chuckled.

"It's true though"

"Glad you like em hun" He smiled kissing her.

"Mm, you coming back down?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then" Eddie said sliding his hand down her arm and entwining their fingers.

"Eddie fancy coming to the gym tomorrow, you look like you need it?"

"Oi, I've still got my pack, ain't I Rach?"

"Yea maybe in the fridge mate" Eddie's brother Jordan cheekily stated causing everyone to laugh including Rachel.

"Yeah ha ha very funny and you're meant to be backing me up here"

"I am" She smiled tapping his stomach.

"Ey are Rachel, Romeo over here used to play the guitar and sing you know?" Dave informed.

"Really, you never told me that"

"Well yeah I did but..."

"What you butting for Ed, he used to have a cracking set of lungs on him as well as a cracking set of fists"

"He did, sing something know"

"Na your alright mate, don't wanna embarrass myself"

"It's alright I'll get it out of him later"

A few hours later and it had just past midnight; most people were still up dancing, chatting and singing away to the music.

_Let me know what you think, the dramas coming soon!;)_


	19. lunch, shopping and arriving home

The morning soon came round and Eddie was laid in bed regretting last night meanwhile Rachel was downstairs with Sue and Sam watching Jeremy Kyle with a coffee talking whilst Phil, Michael and Jayden were in the garden with Granddad George and Sam's kids.

"Leave him!" Sam shouted at the TV screen.

"Alryt Sam calm down" Sue laughed.

"She should though, it gets on my nerves"

"Mm, yeah it's unbelievable" Rachel added.

"Yeah, it is I would be disgusted if Eddie or Jordan ever did something of the sort" Sue took a sip of her coffee.

"Same" Sam agreed

"Saying that though I don't think Eddie or Jordan are the type to do something like that"

"No if's there's one thing I taught those boys it's to treat women with respect"

"Is Eddie still in bed" Sam asked.

"Yep recovering bless him" Rachel laughed putting down her coffee and picking up Tulisha who had just woke up.

"I'll be back in a min"

"Edster" Sam bounded into his room and sat on him.

"Arr Sam!"

"It's half 11 get up"

"My head's banging yea Sam, leave it out" Eddie moaned.

"If you get up I'll take you and Rachel out for lunch"

"Where to, McDonalds" He laughed.

"Shut up, no there's this new place called The Bank Jazz said it's nice in there"

"You're definitely paying?"

"Yess"

"I'll be down in 15"

"Good"

15 minutes later Eddie came trudging down the stairs with his hand nursing his head.

"Morning" He smiled walking into the living room kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Mum you don't mind looking after the kids for a bit do you?" Sam quizzed.

"No course not"

"You sure" Eddie added.

"Yeah"

"Cheers mu you're a star" He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem darling"

"Right best be off then were meeting Dave there"

"Alryt, cya later"

Once Eddie had sorted Tulisha's car seat out they made their way into town without much traffic, parking up and getting out they could see Dave already waiting at the entrance.

"Alryt babe" He smiled to Sam, "Eddie mate, Rachel"

"Dave" Eddie returned the gesture while Rachel just smiled as they walked in and found a table.

"Ed I think we need to get you some hair dye"

"Sam you're not touching my hair ever again"

"Why not?"

"Ha ha let me think, why not" Eddie stated sarcastically.

"Last time she got her hands on his hair Rachel, it went blue with brown patches, I'm not kidding"

"Oh god" Rachel laughed at the idea

"It wasn't funny it was embarrassing I had people giving me funny looks because she dragged me half way through town to the hairdressers"

"Meet us back at the car in 3 hours, if you wanna leave earlier just give us a ring" Sam smiled.

"Alryt, bye" Eddie and Rachel waved Sam and Dave off before heading up to the shopping mall holding hands whilst Eddie carried Tulisha.

"So where do you wanna go first" Eddie smiled.

"River Island"

"Right you go in there quickly I just need to go and get something first"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Cya in a minute" Eddie smiled walking off.

"Ok then"

After finding a new outfit, bag and perfume for Rachel, some more baby clothes, a few t-shirts for the boys and a DVD and some shirts and jeans for Eddie they were finally on their way home with Sam and Dave, they were talking about how Eddie had seen an old mate Jase, what they had bought and arranging a date to take the kids to watch Toy story 3D also Sam informing Eddie that she had bought some brown hair dye and intended on using it tomorrow.

"Ed! You ready mate were off to the gym know"

"Yea" Eddie came pounding down the stairs and straight out of the door.

"Today was good weren't it?" Eddie smiled smoothing his hands across Rachel's hips.

"Yeah I enjoyed it"

"Good, I got you something"

"Aw, Eddie you need to stop getting me stuff"

"If it puts a smile on your face then nope, here you go" He smiled pulling a rectangular box from his pocket, as Rachel opened it, it revealed a silver sparkling necklace with a small heart dangling from it.

"Turn round" Eddie placed it carefully around her neck.

"Thank-you Eddie I love it" Rachel beamed.

"No problem" He reassured kissing her as the kiss grew deeper they fell onto the bed in deep passion only to be cut short by Tulisha wanting a feed, Eddie gave a sarcastic laugh and gave Rachel one last kiss before getting up putting his pyjama shorts on and going downstairs with her whilst Rachel threw on his shirt and followed him.

The end of the week soon came to the family's dismay; they all said their goodbyes and had finally got home after the 3 hour journey and it was pouring rain typical England, its summer but you get rain!


	20. reunion

The summer holidays had flown by Michael had gone back to his mums and it was now just a few days until everyone returned to school, Rachel was still debating over the option of taking maternity leave or not although Eddie kept saying it would be a good idea if she did.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Jayden shouted as he was closest to the door, opening it he was greeted by the site of a man and woman.

"Yea" He asked.

"Were looking for Rachel Mason"

"Rachel it's for you!" Jay shouted once again as Eddie came down the stairs.

"She'll be down in a minute she's just settling the little one, can I help?" He said going to the door as Jayden walked off back to the kitchen.

"Were her parents, Malcolm and Pat" Malcolm said shaking his hand.

"Ok, well um... I'm Eddie her fiancée"

"Nice to meet you"

"And you, both come in" Eddie led them into the living room and went off to make them a coffee as they walked around the living room admiring the photos.

"Who was it at the door Eddie?" Rachel said as she came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You might wanna have a look for yourself, they're in the living room" Eddie nodded with his head.

"Okay then" Rachel frowned but doing what he said.

"Mum, Dad" Rachel looked shocked.

"Mandy" Her dad smiled, her mum looking less pleased.

"What? Um I'm not Amanda anymore; I'm Rachel, Rachel Mason"

"We know Melissa told us everything, before she got arrested that is"

"Everything as in"

"What happened last year, and that Phil told her you have a family know"

"Phil's upstairs has she not even said about coming to see him"

"She said he was better off with you and also because he's still at school"

"Unbelievable" Rachel sighed as Eddie came in with the coffees and everybody sat down, Eddie and Rachel on one sofa and her parents on the other.

"Thank-you" Malcolm smiled.

"Anyway enough of her, we came to see you you're a head teacher know" Malcolm added.

"Yes of Waterloo Road"

"Isn't that school associated with drugs and violence" Pat asked.

"Not anymore, Rachel turned it around, saved it if you like" Eddie intervened.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Pat smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without the staff or my ex deputy though" Rachel smiled looking at Eddie.

"Oh I'm sure you could have"

"I believe I have a granddaughter know finally" Malcolm was keen to see her.

"Um, yeah dad you do she's asleep upstairs"

"Are we allowed to see her I mean like upstairs" He asked.

"Course" Rachel smiled taking them upstairs with Eddie following behind.

"What's her name?" Pat asked as Rachel opened the door.

"Tulisha"

Malcolm and Pat entered Tulisha's room and walked over to her cot.

"She's beautiful" Malcolm looked back at his daughter proudly she had seen that look off him many times but not since she had passed her exams in school.

"She really is Rachel" She gained the same look off her mum, she never thought she'd see it again especially off her mum.

Eddie smile at the huge smile plastered across Rachel's face snaking his arms round her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Do you want me to let Phil know?" Eddie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, thanks Eddie"

"Its alryt" He added letting go of her and walking up the 2nd set of stairs to Phil's room.

"Phil!" Eddie knocked on his door, he heard the music go down and the door opened.

"Yeah"

"Your nan and granddad are here mate"

"Oh right"

"You gunna come down and see them?"

"Suppose, give me 10 minutes"

Rachel and Eddie went into the kitchen to make a start on tea whilst Phil spoke to his grandparents in the living room.

"You know Phil didn't sound too keen when I told him your mum and dad where here"

"Didn't he, well I don't see why not they adore him"

"Yeah but he hasn't seen them in ages has he" Jayden interrupted.

"How do you know" Eddie asked.

"We talk init"

"Oh"

"Just cause we don't look like the type of people who would hang round with each other doesn't mean we don't talk we've actual got a lot in common"

Tea had just been served, Rachel had invited her mum and dad to stay for it, she was about to sit down when Tulisha started crying.

"I'll get her Rach"

"No it's ok" She smiled.

"Alryt"

"So Eddie how long have you and Rachel known each other?"

"Um, about 3 years maybe and we've been together for a year and 2 months if you don't count the, break up"

"Oh, what happened?"

"It's a long story"

"I like long stories" Pat pushed.

"To be honest I'd rather not..."

"Look nan he obviously doesn't want to talk to you about it and I thought mum had already told you"

"She did I just thought it'd be nice to hear Eddie's side"

"Well you thought wrong"

"Yeah Pat just leave it out, anyway what do you see in my girl?"

"Aha you sure you want to ask me this, I'll be rambling on for ages"

"Yeah"

"Well, she's uh... she's beautiful, intelligent, she's got an amazing personality and I just love her" Rachel smiled at his words as she walked in.

"That's what I like to hear mate" Malcolm grinned, "Now look isn't that just a site" He added referring to Rachel and Tulisha.

"My favourite" Eddie noted.

"Can I hold her?"

"Course dad" Rachel walked over to him and gently placed her in his arms.

"How's um, Lewis?" Rachel suddenly questioned sitting back in her seat.

"He uh, he's fine as far as we know anyway, he's in um... you know" Pat faltered.

"He's in Afghan Rachel; your mum doesn't really like talking about it"

"When did he go there?"

"Last month he comes back at Christmas and then has to go back out for another 4 months"

"Oh"

"You can write him a letter if you want it'd be a lovely surprise as he's always talking about you"

"Yeah I will, how long are you staying for?"

"Just a couple more days, were in a hotel in town"

"I'll write it tonight then and give it to you tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"That dinner was lovely thank-you" Malcolm smiled.

"Fancy a coffee"

"Yes please"

Eddie and Rachel were snuggled up in bed, tonight had been a whirlwind Rachel seeing her parents again for the first time since she was 17 and she was know 34!


	21. what you could call normal Waterloo Road

_Thanks for the reviews:D_

_-Jasmine and Matt are back _

"Rach what's up, it's like you've been avoiding me all day" Eddie aired his thoughts leaning against the doorframe.

"Just leave it Eddie"

"No I won't leave it, if I've done something I wanna know"

"Don't!" Rachel snapped walking past him and upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Jayden asked sitting on the sofa and flicking the channel over.

"I dunno" Eddie sighed running his hand through his hair.

After sitting downstairs for a bit watching some programme Jayden and Phil had on he decided to go upstairs and try to speak to Rachel again, he peeked through the door to find her asleep walking over to her he noticed a few teardrops on her cheek, he sat at the edge of the bed and wiped them away with his thumb then ran his fingers through her hair.

**Sat at the kitchen table with a coffee Eddie sighed it was only half 6 but he couldn't sleep.**

"**Mornin old man" Jayden yawned entering the kitchen.**

"**Alryt"**

"**Wicked"**

"**Glad someone is"**

"**Still not talking?"**

"**No, I really don't know what I've done if I'm suppose to have done something"**

"**Do you want me to have a chat?"**

"**You can try but I don't think you'll get through, she has these stupid barriers that she puts up don't get me wrong I understand why she does it but it just frustrates me" Eddie replied as Rachel walked in holding Tulisha to make her a bottle.**

"**Alryt" Jayden smiled.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Do you want me to feed her?" Eddie asked.**

"**No I'm capable of doing it myself"**

"**Right well I'll go and get changed then"**

"**What's going on Mason?" Jayden asked taking Tulisha out of Rachel's arms to feed her himself.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You and paps"**

"**Don't worry about it Jay"**

"**Well I am worried coz it's been constantly on his mind for the past few days and it's obviously on yours"**

"**I just need time to think"**

"**Yea but don't you think you should ask him coz he might not have even done the thing that's on your mind"**

"**I know but I don't know how to confront him about it"**

"**Go upstairs know, go on"**

**Once Rachel got upstairs and found herself in the bedroom she froze, she couldn't ask him such a question deciding upon not asking him she decided to get ready for work.**

**Eddie strapped Tulisha's car seat in the back before placing her in it and making sure she was secure, getting in the driver's seat himself and putting his seatbelt on he rested his elbow near the bottom of the window and leant his head against his hand waiting for Rachel who was making sure Phil and Jayden were up. The journey to school was silent as it had been for the past few days, when they pulled up through the gates of Waterloo Road and parked up Rachel got out unstrapped Tulisha and got her handbag.**

"**I'm gunna go up to Heywood I'll probably pop in later" Eddie said once his window had wound down.**

"**Ok"**

"**Cya later"**

"**Yeah" Rachel gave a small smile as Eddie reversed and drove off.**

"What's up with them two?" Steph whispered to Jasmine, Matt and Tom.

"What do you mean?" Tom whispered back.

"Well all you have to do is look at em and you can tell straight away that something's happened"

"I know, I think Rachel's avoiding Eddie because every time he goes near her she walks away" Jasmine informed.

"Really, why's she in here then?" Matt quizzed.

"Don't know" Jasmine responded.

"So because there not together all the time and doing their job something's wrong" Tom looked rather confused.

"No but that's just it Tom they normally are together all the time, you wouldn't find them in here unless it's the morning"

"Oh right"

"Well if you ask me I prefer it this way" Grantly stated as he looked up from behind his newspaper.

"Oh be quiet you old grump, just because you and Fleur aren't what you once were" Steph defended causing Grantly to mutter some words.

"**Melissa Ryan were where you on the night of Mr Lawson's attempted murder?" DCI Merrygold quizzed for the millionth time and interview, yes Melissa had dumped the car but they had no hard evidence to take her down!**

"**Look I've already told you I haven't done anything"**

"**Yes, but we have evidence of you dumping the car that was used that night"**

"**Yeah I was out but it doesn't mean I did it"**

"**Well can you prove you didn't do it?" Merrygold raised an eyebrow.**

"**Ye- No"**

"**Mrs Ryan is there something you're not telling us?"**

"**No" Melissa looked annoyed with herself.**

"**Then why did you stutter"**

"**No comment"**

"**Am I getting somewhere here?"**

"**No comment"**

"**I think I am, aren't I?"**

"**No comment"**

"**Melissa why don't you just tell us what happened that night, Mr Lawson your sister's fiancée right, wouldn't you want to put her mind at rest"**

"**No comment"**

"**You wouldn't"**

"**No comment"**

"**Right well we'll continue this when you're feeling a little more talkative then yes"**

A few days had passed and it was know Wednesday and Rachel was still not speaking to Eddie much to his dismay.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Rachel Mason" A voice sounded as she walked into her office looking up from her papers she saw someone who she really hoped she'd never see again.

"Max"

"That's me"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been enjoying watching your little family life pretty cute, but there's been a problem in the fold lately hasn't there?"

"You've been stalking me?" Rachel looked disgusted.

"Stalking, that's a bit strong I'd call it observing" Max got up trailing a knife along Rachel's desk with black leather gloves on, he wasn't just visiting he intended to do some damage.

"Joyce!" Rachel called.

"There's no point in calling her she's down at that assembly your dirty fiancées taking"

_Wandering through the corridors Eddie knew that this would be his best chance to talk to Rachel as they wouldn't be interrupted, he'd ask Tom to take over the assembly for him so that he could sort things out. Entering Joyce's office area he heard her voice it sounded pleading something he's not heard in a while or ever maybe then he heard a man's voice realising he'd never heard it before._

"_Max what do you want, let go your hurting me?" Rachel struggled to get out of the tight grip he had around her upper arm._

"_Rachel come on, you ruined my marriage with Jennifer and relationship with Kim you didn't think you'd get away with it did you?" _

"_You did that yourself"_

"_Rachel I really thought you were smarter than that"_

_Looking through the door which had been left slightly ajar he saw the scene unfold in front of him, anger pierced through him but he knew he couldn't go in there straight away like he normally would he had to call the police._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eddie shouted punching Max as he turned round making him stumble slightly but come at Eddie with the knife. Eddie tried keeping the knife away from him though Max kept pushing and pushing till it pierced Eddie's skin slightly, finding enough strength within him Eddie pushed Max off him, causing the knife and Max to go flying into different directions of the room seizing the opportunity Eddie grabbed him by the collar and stated,_

"_Go anywhere near Rachel ever again and I'll kill you"_

"_Says the bloke who did the dirty on her" Max said wiping away the blood from his mouth._

"_WHAT!" Eddie shouted but before he had the chance to do anything else the police came in and tore him off max, Eddie stood next to Rachel glaring at him until he had been handcuffed and taken down to the awaiting police car._

"_You ok?" Eddie's tone dropped to a concerned and caring one._

"_Uh yeah I'm fine" Rachel gave a faint smile and went to go and sit in her chair when Eddie grabbed her hand._

"_Eddie don't" She pulled her hand from his._

"_No Rach were having this talk know, what did he mean by what he said"_

"_I don't know Eddie, you tell me" Rachel spat coldly._

"_I don't-"Eddie was interrupted by a police officer coming in._

_Miss Mason, Mr Lawson we will need a statement off you both, would you be able to come down to the station know?"_

"_No not know, we'll be able to after school though" Eddie answered._

"_Ok cheers for your cooperation"_

"_No problem mate cya later" Eddie smiled sliding his hands into his pockets, "Rach I honestly don't know what I've done" he added once the officer had left._

"_Really" Rachel folded her arms in front of what looked like a broken man._

"_I'm positive, please just tell me"_

"_Eddie I thought you wanted to marry me"_

"_Course I want to marry you I wouldn't have asked you else"_

"_We have a little girl together"_

"_Yeah I know and I love her very much like I love you too"_

"_Then why?"_

"_Why what, for god sake Rachel just tell me"_

"_Did Kim see you kissing another woman?" Rachel barely said louder than a whisper._

"_What... what me kissing another woman, where?" Eddie couldn't believe what he'd just heard._

"_So you're not denying it then?"_

"_Course I am I'd never do that to you I'm not that stupid but I just wanna know where"_

"_In town outside Costa Coffee" Eddie chuckled slightly._

"_I'm sorry Eddie but I'm failing to see the funny side of things"_

"_You wanna know what's funny, that woman were talking about is my best mate's new girlfriend he wanted me to meet her so I wasn't lying to you when I said I was going in town with him I just didn't know she'd be there and I kissed her on the cheek"_

"_Why would Kim say something like that though?" _

_Maybe she saw it at a dodgy angle or something I dunno but you can't hold it against her she was only looking out for you"_

"_Mm"_

"_Rachel I wish you'd have come to me straight away instead o just putting up your little barriers and assuming" Eddie sighed sitting on her desk taking hold of her hands making her stand up and place her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her waist._

"_I didn't know what to think, I'm sorry"_

"_Don't worry about it, if someone says something like that you're gunna be unsure but if it ever happens again which it shouldn't come to me cause I don't like your cold shoulder" Eddie beamed as he'd caused Rachel to giggle._

"_And anyway whose gunna look at me, I'm lucky just to have you"_

"_Shut up, you're gorgeous especially with brunette hair" Rachel smiled running her fingers through it._

"_Well all I can say about that is I'm glad it didn't turn blue or another other bright colour for that matter"_

"_I know I don't think I'd have been able to take you seriously or the kids"_

"_Mm, so do I finally get a kiss after 5 days of torture?" _

"_Nope"_

"_No" Eddie repeated, "Why?"_

"_Because I need to talk to you about something important"_

"_Yeah ok what is it?"_

"_I want to go on maternity leave Eddie"_

"_Well I'm not gunna argue with that"_

"_It's just after this morning it's made me think you know"_

"_Yeah that's ok Rach, just get through today and tomorrow then it'll be the end of the week yeah, but inform the LEA today so they can start looking for a temporary replacement"_

"_Yeah I'll do that in a minute"_

"_Good"_

"_Eddie you're bleeding" Rachel said pulling her hand out from under the lapels of his blazer._

"_I'm okay" _

"_No you're not let me look" Rachel said forcing him to take his blazer off which he did then undid a few buttons on his blood stained shirt._

"_See it's nothing it's just a little cut"_

"_Yeah well that's a lot of blood" _

"_Well I'm ok Rach"_

"_In that case you can have that kiss know if you want it"_

"_Ummm" _

"_Ah to late know" Rachel laughed as Eddie went to kiss her but just his luck somebody knocked at the door._

"_Come in" Rachel called once Eddie had manoeuvred himself to the sofa whilst placing his blazer back on._

"_Uh Rachel, I caught site of the police car about 20 minutes ago I was wondering if everything was ok?"_

"_Uh yeah Tom everything's fine. It was just Max Tyler he um..."_

"_He held a knife to her the ba-"_

"_Eddie language"_

"_What an idiot, you're alright know though yeah"_

"_Yeah I'm fine thanks Tom" Rachel smiled._

"_Right well I'll cya in a bit" Tom turned to leave._

"_Uh Tom, could you let the staff know what happened but I don't want any pupils to find out"_

"_Course"_

"_Thanks" Rachel smiled her appreciation as Tom returned the gesture and left._

"_Seen as I was going to pop and see Tulisha"_

"_I might join you" Eddie smiled_

"_Not before I clean you up Mr"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_Get to the staff toilets know" _

"_Rachel I never would have thought you'd be so naughty" Eddie cheekily smiled causing Rachel to tut and shake her head._

**Rachel had informed the LEA of her decision and they were very happy for Rachel to go on maternity leave as long as she knew the head teacher status at Waterloo Road was always hers FULLSTOP. The end of the week had come round pretty quickly to everybody's liking especially Rachel's and she soon found herself packing her things into a box when Jennifer from the LEA knocked on the door.**

"**Hey Rachel"**

"**Oh hey Jennifer, sorry I didn't see you there"**

"**Don't worry I've just brought along your replacement if you'd like to meet her"**

"**Yeah that'd be nice actually"**

"**Ok well Rachel this is Karen Fisher and Karen this is Rachel Mason"**

"**Nice to meet you" Rachel smiled shaking her hand.**

"**And you" Karen returned the gesture when Eddie walked in.**

"**Eddie this is Karen Fisher my replacement"**

"**Ah right Eddie Lawson, exec" Eddie smiled shaking her hand.**

"**Nice to meet you" Karen smiled.**

"**And you, alryt Jennifer"**

"**Yes thank you Eddie, still enjoying yourself as executive"**

"**Uh yeah, yeah it's good"**

"**Glad to hear, is this little Tulisha I've been hearing so much about?"**

"**Certainly is"**

"**Aw she's absolutely gorgeous"**

_Reviews are a great help I like to know what everyone thinks and if you're enjoying it! x_


	22. truth

"_**Mrs Ryan, you are free to go" DCI Merrygold stated walking into her cell.**_

"_**What, why... I mean what's happening?" **_

"_**Max Tyler has admitted to the attempted murder and forcing you to drive the car"**_

"_**I told you it wasn't me" Melissa replied.**_

"_**Yes well its standard procedure and you were the main suspect; anyway get a move on before I change my mind"**_

"_Alryt, were here to see George Smith" Eddie smiled._

"_Can I ask who you both are and why?"_

"_We need to make a statement and its Eddie and Rachel"_

"_Ok, I'll be two seconds" The officer smiled as Rachel and Eddie went to sit down._

"_What are we meant to say Eddie?" Rachel looked a little worried._

"_All you have to do is write what happened, don't worry Rach" Eddie smiled taking her hand._

"_**Alryt Jordan can we have Mel's stuff please"**_

"_**Course, uh Eddie Mr Smith will be with you in a second"**_

"_**Alryt cheers" Upon saying this, the woman with dark brown hair that had been stood with DCI Merrygold turned around and it was a face Rachel could recognise a mile off.**_

"_**Melissa" She looked at her questioningly.**_

"_**Rachel" Melissa beamed running over to her and hugging her, "Rachel I didn't do anything I promise I'm being released it was that Max Tyler he forced me to drive him to the school he said if I didn't he'd hurt you, I didn't know what he was going to do" Rachel just looked at her letting it all sink in.**_

"_**Yeah and that's what he almost did earlier if I hadn't of been there"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**He, um he came to my office and he... had a knife"**_

"_**What he said he wouldn't go anywhere near you as long as I drove the car"**_

"_**He's been... stalking me as well"**_

"_**Rachel I'm so sorry... for everything I've put you through"**_

"_**Come here Melissa" Rachel said opening her arms and hugging her back this time.**_

"_**Melissa Ryan I believe you are going to have to make a statement as well then" George Smith said from behind them.**_

"_**Yeah I will as long as he get's put away, I don't want him to hurt Rachel or any of my family"**_

"_**Ha, after everything you've put Rachel and Phil through your saying that" Eddie laughed sarcastically.**_

"_**Eddie" Rachel gave him a stern look. **_

"_**What? She'll be off again in the next few months if that, maybe days and you know it"**_

"_**Just leave it... please Eddie"**_

"_**No, Rachel he's right I've been a pain these last few month's..."**_

"_**That's an understatement" Eddie sniped sarcastically once again causing Rachel to shoot him a glare.**_

"_**Anyway I just want to say I'm sorry and to you as well Eddie, I really am..."**_

"_**Yea well I'm not as easy as Rachel to convince"**_

"_**I think we best get on we've your statements know" George Smith said after a few seconds of listening to them.**_

"_**Yeah uh, where do we go?" Rachel questioned.**_

"_**Follow me"**_

"_Melissa are you coming with us, I know Phil would like that"_

"_Yeah course"_

"_Come on then get in the car" Rachel smiled getting into the car herself._

_..._

"_Phil!" Rachel shouted up the stairs as Eddie chucked his car keys on the side and went into the kitchen._

"_Yeah" Came Phil's reply from the living-room._

"_Oh I thought you were upstairs, um Phil... your mum's out here to see you"_

"_What?" _

"_Hey Phil" Mel wearily walked past Rachel. _

"_I'm going into the kitchen, if you need anything come and get me... Mel please don't mess him around he's already been through so much"_

"_I don't intend to" Mel smiled softly._

"_Where's Tulisha Phil"_

"_She upstairs with Jay and Smiley there on Jay's x-box" _

"_Oh right... ok" Rachel gave Phil a reassuring smiled before closing the door and walking off into the kitchen to find Eddie slumped over the table with his head in his hands, running her hands across his shoulders he sighed and sat up._

"_Rachel I don't trust her"_

"_I know you don't Eddie" Rachel sighed letting her hands slide onto his chest and rest her head on his shoulder next to his._

"_But can you please stop with the sarcastic comments and act in a civilised way?"_

"_Rachel you're too good to her and she takes advantage of that it drives me crazy"_

"_I really don't know what else I can say"_

"_Nothing Rach, nothing cause I hate it the way she treats you and Phil, thinking she can rock up whenever"_

"_I get your point Eddie but you just need to calm down"_

_Eddie got up and wrapped his arms round Rachel's waist as Rachel rested her head on his chest, she closed her eyes as he started gently playing with her hair._

"_I will and I'm sorry, where's T?"_

"_She upstairs with Jay and Bolton"_

"_Ah right"_

"_He taken a real shine to her hasn't he"_

"_Yeah he has and I'm glad... what time is it"_

"_Um, oh my god it's 6"_

"_Ts due her feed know d'ya want me to feed her?"_

"_Yes please and can you settle her down"_

"_Mm"_

"_I'm gunna go and check on Phil"_

"_Alryt" Eddie smiled placing a hand on Rachel's cheek and caressing it with his thumb looking into her eyes._

"_What?"_

"_I can't wait for you to be my wife"_

"_Me either, I'm so excited" Rachel beamed as Eddie returned the gesture, "Right anyway Tulisha needs her feed so get up their daddy" She leaned up and kissed before walking to the living-room._

"_Hey is everything ok?" _

"_Course" Melissa smiled._

"_Phil?"_

"_Yeah everything's fine Rachel thanks"_

"_Good you want a few more minutes or..."_

"_No I think we're all done here" Phil nodded going upstairs. _

"_Do you want a coffee Mel?" _

"_Yeah please" _

"_Come on then" Rachel smiled walking into the kitchen._

"_Here you go" She said a few minutes later handing Mel her coffee._

"_Thanks, so how have you been"_

"_Yeah I've been fine, perfect even" Rachel smiled_

"_I'm so happy for you Rachel really I am, I'm just sorry I got in the way of every..."_

"_Mel you don't have to keep apologising"_

"_I do though and I am going to make it up to you"_

"_Mel being here and sticking around is enough" Rachel placed her hand over Mel's as Eddie walked in with Tulisha and her know empty bottle walking over to the sink her placed the bottle in it as Melissa tried to catch a glimpse of her niece as he went to walk back out Rachel called him,_

"_Eddie"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Can Melissa hold Tulisha?" Rachel said it in more of a let her tone._

"_Mm" Eddie didn't look to happy but did comply with Rachel's wishes and placed the little one in Melissa's arms._

"_She's beautiful"_

"_Just like her mum" Eddie always made a point of saying._

"_Mm" Melissa looked up, "Phil told me you're engaged"_

"_Yeah" Eddie answered sharply._

"_When's the wedding?"_

"_December 24__th__"_

"_Oh wow Christmas eve"_

"_Yeah we thought it'd be nice because everyone's together for Christmas eve and Christmas day and I've always preferred white weddings"_

"_That's lovely" Melissa smiled, "Congratulations"_

"_Mel I'd love it if you came"_

"_Course I will you've done so much for me and Phil know it's my turn"_

"_Thank-you hun"_

"_No probs big sis" Melissa smiled getting up and hugging her._

"_Rachel is it ok if I use your phone its jus..."_

"_Go ahead"_

"_Thanks" Mel smiled again passing Tulisha back to Eddie._

_... _

_**Reviewssss. **_


End file.
